My Wish
by bmwsmama11
Summary: Steve, is looking for love. And when he finds it, will he be able to hold on? Danny finds himself in a new relationship, will it turn out the way he hopes it will? Can everyone stick together with Steve has to leave? Will Steve and Danny eventually admit who they really love. McDanno (eventually) Suck at summaries, story is much better.
1. My Wish

**_So half way in writing this Fic I came up with this song as the base of the whole story. And it even more scene as it came close to a end. I've been writing FanFiction under a different name for years but had stopped. And I fell in love with Hawaii 5-0. I love this story...so please be gentle and remember to review! :)_**

 ** _My Wish by the Rascal Flats_**

 _I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_  
 _And each road leads you where you wanna go,_  
 _And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_  
 _I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._  
 _And if one door opens to another door closed,_  
 _I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_  
 _If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile._  
 _But more than anything, more than anything_

 _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
 _Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_  
 _You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
 _And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
 _I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
 _Yeah, this, is my wish._

 _I hope you never look back, but you never forget,_  
 _All the ones who love you, in the place you live,_  
 _I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_  
 _And you help somebody every chance you get,_  
 _Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_  
 _And always give more than you take._  
 _But more than anything, yeah, more than anything_

 _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
 _Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_  
 _You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
 _And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
 _I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
 _Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah._

 _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
 _Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_  
 _You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
 _And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
 _I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
 _Yeah, this, is my wish (my wish, for you)._

 _This is my wish (my wish, for you)_  
 _I hope you know somebody loves you (my wish, for you)._  
 _May all your dreams stay big (my wish, for you)_

 ** _Enjoy this first chapter...And a special thanks to my niece who helped me and to soiknowhentoduck_**


	2. Tequila and Longboards

**I do not own anything outside of my OC's. It all belongs to CBS. Hawaii 5-0 is not mine and that is the most sadist thing ever. haha. Enjoy. Remember my first chapter is a little weird, but I swear it gets better. I just suck at summaries. :) Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Tequila and Longboards.**

I poured the hot water into the glass container for a French press coffee. The front door opened and I leaned forward to see Danny walking in. "Hey." I say as he entered my kitchen. I pushed down on the press and poured a cup of coffee. "How's it going this morning?" I ask, opening the fridge and pulling out the butter.

"Fine. I guess, I don't know. Grace is lying to me." Danny said taking a mug down from the cabinet.

"Gracie doesn't lie. What did she lie about?" I ask, taking a spoon of butter and stirring it in my coffee.

"What…" Danny paused. "..are you out of cream or milk or something? What in the fuck are you doing?"

I took a long drink from my coffee. "It's good. It's grass fed dairy butter. It's a team thing. It enhances brain function."

Danny gave me a disgusted face. "Babe, that is just weird."

"You ought to try it sometime. It's good."

"No." Danny says taking the milk from the fridge. "Where's Catherine this morning?"

"Out for a swim." I say. "But what about Gracie? Why do you think she's lying?"

Danny huffed as he took the spoon I used and wiped it on my kitchen towel. And he calls me an animal. "I've been receiving her texts. I don't know why but some boy is texting her, when I asked her if she had a boyfriend she told me no."

"Okay….?"

Danny raises his Eyebrows at me and his hands start to move around in the air. I can't help but chuckle. "I'm glad you think this is funny. My daughter has a boyfriend and she won't tell me."

"Danny, it's close to Valentines day. Stop stressing. She's a kid."

"I'd like you to eat those words when you have kids of your own."

"Well I have to be married first…" I say with a grin.

He leaned against the counter top next to the fridge. "And when is that taking place?"

I smiled. "Tonight. I'm getting off work early and I've got a bunch of those twinkle lights and her favorite wine and dinner and during desert I'm going to place the ring on the table."

Danny grinned. "Can't wait. I'm so happy for you buddy."

I smiled. "Let's get to work Danno. And, Mahalo."

We started out with paper work that morning but ended up assisting HPD on a large drug bust. Once we were finished we went back to the Palace and started on our part of the paper work. Danny kept eyeing me and smiling. I shook him off and typed up the last of the reports. I printed them off and signed my name on them. I stuck it in a folder and walked out of my office. My team following and stuffing their folders in my hands, I opened everyone of them and signed my name on the required places. I handed the papers over to Kono. "Can you get these over to HPD, they'll need them ASAP for arraignment on those guys."

"Sure thing boss, anything else you need?" She asked smiling at me.

"No. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say turning to leave, but stopped short when Danny called for me.

"Hey Babe?" Danny said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Good luck." He said. "Thanks Danno." I smiled and went on my way to the truck. I drove home with the gold diamond ring in my pocket. I pulled up to my house and turned the truck off. I looked over and that's when I saw her. Catherine sitting on my porch. I smiled and got out of the truck, I walked over to the path and that's when my heart sank. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. My stomach went into knots. Her bags packed next to her where she sat, waiting for me. "Where are you going?"

"Nepal, they were hit pretty hard." She said.

"Okay, so a two month operation." I say. "When are you coming back?" I ask sitting down.

"I'm not sure Steve."

"Catherine, I can't wait for you this time." I say sadly.

"Oh my god, this is so hard." She said standing up. "My ride is here."

I look up and see a black SUV rolling up. "Take care Catherine."

She pulled me into a hug. "I'll always love you Steve."

"Yeah." I said pulling back.

She took her bags and walked towards the vehicle. I stood there in complete shock that she just walked out of my life again. I pulled the ring from my pants and opened it. I snapped it shut and went into the house. I slammed the door shut. I threw the ring across the room and punched the wall with my fist. I Shouted and screamed. Within fifteen minutes my house was thrashed. I pulled my phone from my pocket and called for a taxi cab. I was angry that she would just come back into my life again. Sure we picked up where we had left off, like always. But this time, she pushed the knife in herself and twisted it. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I was done. I walked out of the house and I waited out front for the taxi company and got in. "Take me to a bar please?"

"Which one?" He asked.

"I don't really care. I just need a bar."

The cab driver pulled up in front of a bar in Pearl City. I hadn't seen this one before, but it was a hidden gem. Probably meant for locals only. I stepped inside. It was half empty. Quite. Just want I needed. I looked at the name. 'Tidal.' I thought it was a interesting name. I sat at the bar and someone popped their head up. "Hi, what can I get you tonight?" She asked. She was beautiful. Long brown hair with blue eyes.

"Beer and tequila." I say.

She poured the shot and looked up at me, passing it over. "Longboard?"

I nodded. "Yup. Thanks."

"What brings you here tonight?"

I snort. "Well, my girlfriend of eight years just dumped me. I was going to propose tonight."

"Ouch, that sucks." She said. "This round, is on the house."

"you don't have do that."

"Already done." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Ashley."

I shook her hand. "Steve."

"Well Steve, if you need anything just let me know okay?" She said turning the TV on and handing me the remote.

I nodded and drank up the beer and shot rather quickly. "Excuse me? Ashley?"

She walked over and wiped the bar down. "Another round?"

I nodded. "I just don't understand why she keeps ditching me. I just don't understand."

Ashley sighed. "Sometimes woman don't know what they want themselves. They don't always convey their feelings right ya know?"

I nodded. "I'm just tired of it."

"Understand that. I have a daughter and frankly, It's hard. Sometimes I want to give up and just let go. But we have to be strong okay?" Ashley said touching my hand softly.

I nodded as she got me another around. I watched the news as she busied herself. I wasn't sure how much I drank or even the time but I know it was close to closing. I was the only person there. I looked around as she counted the till. "You should no…" I rub my face with my hands.

She turned around. "Alright cowboy….where do you live?"

"U…mmmk."

She laughed. "Alright, let me see your wallet."

I looked up at her, my head spinning. I handed her my wallet. " 2727…."

"Piikoi street." She looked over at me. "Your five o."

I nodded. "Danny." I say sliding my phone over to her.

She opened his phone and found a frequently called and texted "Danny"

ASHELY POV:

"Hello? Is this Danny?" I asked.

"It is, why are you calling me from Steve's phone?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm Ashley. And I'm a bartender here at Tidal, in Pearl. Your friend here is pretty wasted and can't be driving."

"Yeah. It's okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes okay?"

"Sure, I'm locking up so just knock when you get there."

I poured him a cup of coffee and busied myself getting everything cleaned up. I wrote out a IOU and stuck it back in his wallet. I finished up cleaning when I heard a knock on the door. I went to it and saw a shorter blonde man showing me a golden badge. He was good looking, just like his friend that was half passed out on my bar I unlocked the door. "Danny?"

"Yeah, where is super SEAL?" He asked.

"He's over here, trying to drink some coffee. He's pretty wasted." I moved over to where Steve was resting his head on his arm.

Danny walked over and touched Steve's shoulder. "How much did you drink buddy?"

Steve looked up at Danny. His head moving around at the turn. "A lot…anny…she left."

Danny sighed. "Okay buddy, let's get you home okay?"

He nodded.

"Did he pay?" Danny asked.

"No, I left a IOU in his wallet. It's okay, just get him home."

"Thank you." Danny said dragging his drunk friend out of the bar. I nodded in response I shut the lights down and locked the door. Heading home myself to my daughter.

When home I opened the locked door to find Alex laying on the couch sound asleep. I walked over and touched his arm slightly. "Hey, I'm home."

He looked up and rubbed his eyes. "Hey, sorry I fell asleep."

I smiled. "It's fine. Go home and get some sleep."

He sat up and stretched. "Did you find someone to watch her tomorrow night, I can't."

I frowned. "No. I'll ask to see if she has a friend she can stay with until I get off work."

"Alright." Alex said. "Sara ate a good dinner, but wanted you really bad. Said her stomach was hurting. You gotta call that doctor back."

I nodded. "I'll call in the morning. Thanks for everything Alex. I do appreciate your help."

He wrapped me in a hug. "Darlin' I'm that little girls Dad. I wouldn't trade her for the world okay?"

I nodded and he kissed my cheek. "Get sleep." He said.

 **Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, more to come. I promise. Mahalo!**


	3. A Good Scotch

**Sorry, guys I know this is a bit slow but i promise it will start to pick up soon. :D**

 **SARA POV:**

I nodded and went into my bedroom and got changed for bed. I peaked in on Sara, she was sound asleep. I smiled and kissed her head and went off to my own bed for sleep. The next morning I got up and got her lunch packed and everything ready before waking her up for school. I got Sara up, she protested and ate her breakfast. Still complaining of her stomach hurting. I knew she needed her appendix out but the doctors disagreed with us. Said there was nothing medically wrong with her. I drove her to school anyways. "Hey baby, is there one of your school mates you could go home with until I got off at eight?"

She nodded. "Maybe Grace?"

"Do you see her, so I can talk to her parents?" I asked getting out of my car.

"There's Mom.." She pointed to a shorter blonde man standing next to a black car talking to his daughter.

I nodded and followed Sara to her friend. The girls started talking to each other, while the man turned around. I smiled. "Hey, your that guy from last night…Danny?"

He smiled. "Yeah, Ashley…nice to see you again."

I smiled and shook his hand. "Listen, I know you don't know me but I don't get off work till eight. Could the girls hang out with you until I can come get her?"

He smiled. "Of course. Is there anything I should know about her, allergies?"

"She doesn't eat meat, her body can't process it. She eats grains, veggies, fruit. She loves pizza." I say smiling. "But hates fruit on it."

Danny laughed. "My kind of girl. I'll get them pizza. I'll text you with my address?"

I nodded. "Thank you so much, I'll take the girls to cheer camp every day when it comes up." I smile.

"Pick them up and It's a deal. I'll drop off."

I laughed. "Deal." I turn to Sara. "Okay, so I'll see you tonight, and then you can go to your Dad's when he gets home."

"Okay Mom. See you later!" Sara hugged me and ran off with Grace.

"Single parent?" Danny asked.

I Nodded. "Yeah. Her Dad and I never really had a relationship but we had her. So where we are. I followed him here to Hawaii, so she could be with him."

Danny laughed. "I followed my ex here so I could be around Grace."

"Sounds like we both had the same ideas." I say as his phone rang.

"I have to go, work is calling. So I'll see you tonight."

"Thanks!" I say running off towards my car.

 **Later That Evening Around 7:**

I wiped down the bar as a few of my customers left. I looked up when someone placed sixty dollars down. I smiled. "Steve…good to see you normal tonight."

He laughed. "Yeah sorry about last night."

"It's okay." I say smiling. "Beer?"

He sat down. "Yes, but not the tequila, that was bad."

I giggle. "I bet, you only had like seven shots."

"Ouch, that was a lot." He took the beer I handed him. "Hopefully I wasn't a jerk."

I shook my head. "You were fine. Heartbroken but fine."

He nodded while smiling. "Yeah. Breakups suck. Even though, we weren't totally together. She had only been back a few weeks."

"Been back?" I say filling up my water glass.

"Oh, I left that part out." He said. "She likes to disappear and reappear on me a lot. But honestly I'm done. I can't keep waiting for her. I want to settle down."

I smiled. "That would be nice. I haven't had a good relationship in years."

"You have a daughter right?"

He remembered. "Yes. Sara. She is actually friends with your partners daughter. Grace?"

He smiled. "Oh right, Danny told me he was taking your kid home today."

"Yup, and I have to go pick her up and take her to her dad's soon." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you two weren't together." Steve said with a scrunched up face.

"It's fine. Really. It was a once night stand and we became friends after I found out I was pregnant."

"Least it's noble." He smiled at me.

"Yeah." I said as my relief bartender came in he door. "Well, shift change."

"I'll walk you out." Steve went to lay some money down.

"Dude your good. You have a fifteen dollar credit." I say picking my purse from behind the bar.

"Okay.." Steve said putting his wallet back. "Guess I'll has to come back tomorrow."

I blushed. "Guess so." I bit my lip and looked away.

We walked out to my car and when I went to start it nothing happened. "Ugh." I moaned.

"Dead battery?" Stevens voice said from a few cars away.

"Yeah." I said getting out. "Bus time." I said pulling out my purse.

"No. Come on. I'll take you to Danny's." He said reaching a hand out to me.

"I can call a taxi from his house and head over to Alex's house."

"Non sense. I'll take you over."

I smiled. "Thank you Steve. I appreciate it."

As we drove we made small talk to Danny's house. Once we finally got there, Grace and Sara rushed outside. I gave Sara a hug and thanked Danny. I promised him I'd owe him one. He told me it was fine and we loaded up in to Steve's truck.

"How's your tummy been today baby?" I asked.

"It's okay Mom. Feels better tonight."

"Good."

We pulled up to Alex's house and the three of us got out. I walked up the sidewalk with Sara and Steve behind me. I knocked on the door and it flung open. Alex standing before us. "Hey where's your car?" He asked.

"Stupid battery again."

"Ash…let me buy you a new one."

"Nope. I'm good. I can take care of it." I say. "Oh this is my friend Steve."

They shook hands and Alex looked down at Sara. "Baby, go inside and get a snack okay?"

Sara nodded and hugged me. "Bye Mommy, love you."

I smiled and kissed her. "Bye." I looked up at Alex. "Everything okay?"

He handed me a check. "Here's child support."

I frowned. "I can't take this. You already paid."

"Yeah, and you need a battery to take my kid to and from places. You need water for her and food. Look, take it. It's okay." He said.

I looked down and hugged him quickly. "Alex, thank you."

"Don't thank me. It's what we do okay?"

I nodded. "I have her for a week, what do I need to know?"

"Doctors appointment Monday morning at nine."

"Alright. Go have fun okay? Let loose a bit. I'll call you Monday."

I nodded. "Bye Alex."

He smiled and I turned around with Steve and left. "he seems like a stand up guy." Steve says as we got into his truck.

I pushed my lips together and smiled. "He works hard, two jobs."

"He's sick huh?" Steve asked.

I looked over at him. "How did you know?"

"I saw his port."

I nodded. "Cancer. He's almost done with treatment. She helps take care of him when he has chemo. So between Sara and his partner, she gets to spend time with him."

"He's gay?" Steve asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm glad you two have him, he seems nice." Steve was being honest. "So your house?"

"Yup. Want to come in for a late dinner and a drink?"

"Sure, why not."

I smiled and directed him to my house.

 **Steve POV:**

I sat in Ashley's living room with the TV on. I couldn't help the butterflies that were in my stomach. She was doing something to me that I wasn't sure of. I hardly knew her. I knew I wasn't being rational. She came back in and handed me a scotch. "Sorry It's all I had."

"It's fine. I don't mind a good scotch." I say taking a sip. "And this is a good one."

"It was a Christmas present from my boss a year ago."

"Great boss." I said. "Thank him for me."

She smiled. "So tell me something about yourself that no one knows."

Wow. I looked at my glass and then to her eyes. "I'm a very closed off person."

"I know."

"How do you know?" I ask taking a sip.

She laughed. "I'm a bartender. I'm basically a cheep therapist."

I laughed. "Good point." I looked back down at the liquid in the glass. "I'm afraid of being alone."

She nodded and took a sip of hers. "So am I."

"Why?"

"I've always had Alex around me. I'm afraid that once he goes, I won't have help and I'll fail."

"That won't happen." Steve said softly.

"Why?" she asked.

I smiled. "Because now you have Danny and I." He took my hand into his. "Believe me. You need anything and I'll be there in a minute."

"You are to good to be true." She said.

I laughed. "I've been told that before. But I'm honest."

We spend the next few hours talking. I told her things I had never told anyone before. And she did the same to me. I wasn't sure why but I felt like we could just talk for hours. Something I was unable to do with Catherine. We talked and drank. More than I should have but it was there. I looked over and she was talking to me with her eyes closed. "You should go to bed."

"I know." She said. "You can't drive home."

"mmm." Was all I managed to say closing my eyes as well.


	4. Beach Time

**Mmm... This is a light chapter and short. Sorry about that... It gets good soon. Promise. Thanks for the support! Please review! :-)**

I woke up and looked around. I had forgotten where I was. I looked down and had my lap filled with Ashley. Her body slightly covering mine. I was scooted down and her head was on my chest. We were covered in the softest blanket I had never touched. My arm wrapped around her. I wasn't sure what happened after we fell asleep. But her hand was dangerously close to my already throbbing cock. I closed my eyes and took a few breaths in and let it out. I had to control my feelings. I had moved my arm, releasing the grip from her side. I swallowed hard. Ashley moved and sat up quickly. "Oh god…" She mumbled. "My head hurts."

I laughed. "Go shower, I'll fix it up for you."

She nodded as she looked over at me. Her eyes sweeping up my body to my face. She saw my hard cock. I gave her a weak smile. "Shower."

She nodded and moved slowly, stumbling on her way. I got the coffee going and boiled some eggs in the time she was in the shower. When she walked into the kitchen I damn near came all over myself. Her long brown hair was wet and her make up was done lightly. She wore short shorts and a black tank top. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I smiled. "You…umm….wow." I could hear Danny scolding me on my manners.

She smiled and blushed. "Thanks."

I handed her a full glass of cold water and some Excedrin. "Get this down and then it's eggs and coffee."

She smiled and drank the water and swallowed the pills. She looked over at me and bit her lip. "You like what you see don't you?"

My head shot up and I looked over at her. Her breasts hardly staying in the top and her flat and toned stomach just begged for me to touch her. "That's classified."

"Uh huh." She said taking the cup of coffee I handed her. " And that boner you had this morning was just a casual effect of waking up."

I damn near spit out my coffee. She giggled as she took a sip of the black coffee I gave her. "What's the flavor in this?" She asked.

"Butter." I turned to her and smiled. "I saw you had organic butter and it increases brain function. It helps with a massive hangover too."

"Thanks." She said sipping the hot fluid. I wished I was that mug she held to tightly in her hands. I wondered what it would be like to have her lips around my…

"Steve?" She asked.

I was wide eyed. "Yeah?"

She laughed. "You want to go to the beach today, or did you have other plans?"

"Actually my team and I were going to go to the beach, want to tag along?"

She smiled. "Sure. I'll go get a bag ready."

"Eat your egg too." I said handing her a egg.

"Thanks." She said disappearing back into the hallways.

"Fuck." I mumble under my breath.

"I heard that." She said laughing.

I sighed and dropped my shoulders. She was going to be the death of me. I knew it.

Once at the beach I sat with my team, we had already been out there a few hours. I was watching Ashley with Gracie out in the water. I smiled. She was absolutely what I needed in my life. She was grounded, she was kind. She wasn't going anywhere. She was going to stay put. I laughed to myself, she definitely had an effect on me.

"What's with the smile?" Chin asked.

I blushed. "Nothing. Enjoying the view."

"Whoa there buddy. You got a thing for Ashley?" Danny questioned.

I smiled and thought of the answer I had given Ashley earlier that morning. "That's classified."

"I think boss has got it bad." Kono chimed in.

I looked over at the younger one. "Who asked you?"

She smiled. "Well boss, this is the farthest you have been away from Ashley all day. I've seen the small touches and the little whispers. Not to mention, you have a hard on from hell."

"Kono!" I exclaim while the guys laugh at my expense."Fuck." I take a drink of my beer trying to hide my smile.

"Why is she different?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. She just is."

"Have you kissed her?" Chin questioned.

I shook my head no. I didn't want to talk about it anymore so I looked over at Kono. "How's Adam?"

She smiled and her fingers went to the ring around her necklace. "He's okay. Ready to come home." She bit her lip and swallowed hard. "Soon though…"

"How much longer?" Danny asked as he wrinkled his face from the sun.

"little less than two months." She said with a wide grin.

"Kono, put in for time off okay?" I suggested.

"Boss, it will be okay." She said.

"It's a order." I command.

Chin smiled at me. He must have told her the same thing but she didn't listen. I looked on as Gracie and Ashley started towards the beach. I stood up and handed Danny my beer. Which he took and started to drink. I didn't care really. It was Danny. I picked up a towel and met Ashley half way, Gracie running past me. She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. I wrapped the towel around her and rubbed my hands up and down her arms. She leaned into me slightly holding on to me. "Nice swim?" I asked.

She smiled and looked up at me. "Yeah, it was nice. Grace gave me her blessing to date her Uncle Steve."

I laughed. "Oh man, that kid. I love her so much." I turned around and locked eyes with Gracie. She smiled at me.

She tilted her head. And her eyes sparkled. "What?" I asked.

"Just wondering if you were going to kiss me now, or fifty years from now?"

I was speechless. I placed both of my hands on her face, cupping her jaw. My fingers spread though her hair. I leaned in close to her. She smiled. I searched her eyes. She closed them just as I placed my lips on hers. I swept my tongue on her bottom lip. She let me in. Our tongues dueling for control. I was tasting everything about her. She kissed softly. I ran my hand down her side and pulled her hips closer to mine. Open mouthed hot kisses. I pulled back after a few moments, for the need of air. I laid my forehead on hers. Our breathing deep. My hand still on her hip, gripping her hard. I'm sure I was leaving a bruise.

"Steve?" She whispered.

"Mmm yeah?" I whispered back.

"That was fantastic."

I laughed and moved out bodies to face my family, I hung my arm around her shoulders walking back to where we were sitting. Gracie staring at me. I went right to her, bending down in front of her. "Gracie Williams?"

She swallowed hard. "Yes Uncle Steve?"

"You are in big trouble." I state in my most commanding voice.

Her eyes about popped out of her head. Danny sitting up, putting a protective hand on his daughter. I broke out in a huge smile. Gracie smiled up at me. I picked her up in one quick motion and was running her down to the water where we both fell in laughing. I picked her up again and dropped her into the water. She laughed. When I went back down into the water I looked into the young girls eyes. "Gracie?"

She looked back into mine. "Thank you. You are my saving grace."

"I just want you happy Uncle Steve." Her arms went around my neck in a tight hug.

"As long as your in my life kiddo, I'll always be happy." I whisper. "Let's go get shaved ice huh? You and me. We'll leave these goons."

"Can Ashley come?"

"Anytime, but I think she has work. You can ask her though." I say watching as she ran back up the back.

I stood up and walked back myself. "What was that about?" Danny asked.

I looked down at my friend who still sat there, nursing my beer. "That's a secret between a uncle and his niece."

Gracie smiled up at me. "Danno, can uncle Steve take me to get some shaved ice?"

Danny smiled. "Do you have to ask? It's Uncle Steve."

I pulled Ashley up into me. Her body flush against mine. I noticed she was dressed. "Gotta go to work?"

"I do. See you later?" She asks biting at her lower lip.

I nodded, lowering my head down and kissing her lips softly. "Yes. I'll pick you up from work?"

"Sure." She smiled and picked up her bag. "I get off at eleven."

"I'll be there." I say pulling her back into me for another kiss, I let go and watched as she said her farewell's to everyone. Giving Gracie a hug. She looked up at me and smiled. "Bye Steve."

I smiled back. "Bye Ash."


	5. Save Danny

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and followed the story. Reviews are much appreciated. Please keep it it, it makes me want to post faster! :) I don't own these guys, sadly. Haha. CBS does. :( Enjoy!**

I took Gracie for shaved ice at Kamekonos. And swung her by my house where Danny was waiting to get her. I walked out back to find him looking out at the water. "Hey." I said approaching my friend.

He didn't look at me. "Hey. How was spending time with Grace?"

"Good as always. She's always good for me."

"What's with you and the girl?" He asked.

I sighed and sat down. "I don't know Danny. I really like her. She and I just mesh well together."

"I can tell." He smiled. "She has a kid though."

I nodded. "Yeah, and she seems great. I Haven't really gotten to spend time with her, but it doesn't bother me."

"It's a lot of responsibility Steve."

He was right. I know he wasn't being a jerk. Just reminding me that if Ashley and I worked out that I'd have a instant family. "I know." I say letting my head hang between my knees. "Alex, that's her kids father…He's got cancer."

"Are you ready for that Steve?"

"I don't know. Maybe." I said softly. "It's new Danny. I…..I want to give this a chance. It's always been Catherine and I. But I like the feeling of this. It feels right."

My friend looked down at me. "Then go for it. Don't waste another minute."

"I wont." I say as my phone rings. I sigh and pull it out from my pocket. "McGarrett."

"It's Duke….we have a situation here."

"what is it?" I ask jumping up.

"Hostage situation down here in Pearl City. We need you guys down here. Governor has given me the go-ahead to send guys in, but he wants five o to take lead on this." Duke says.

"Alright, send me the address and we will be there in twenty. Send out calls to Chin, Kono and Lou." I hang up.

"We gotta go. Hostage in Pearl." I say jumping to my feet. I follow Danny inside as he calls out to Grace. I start suiting up in my thigh strap and my Kevlar. Pulling my guns from my safe. I look up to see Danny talking to Grace. She nodded and locked the back door. "Gracie, there's food in there babe, if you get hungry. You know the drill, don't open the door for anyone and you know the code right?"

She nodded. I'll set the alarm when you leave."

"Code to what?" Danny asked.

"Let's go." I say walking out the door with Danny hot on my heals as we speed off in his car.

"What does my daughter know the code to?" Danny pushed again.

"My gun safe."

"You let my twelve year old daughter know the code to your gun safe? Are you an idiot or something?"

"Danny, relax. She knows how to shoot."

"How does she know this Steve?"

"I taught her." I say.

"You did what?" He yelled. "She's a little girl."

"She's been kidnapped, she's watched us go though hell. She knows and understands It's only in certain situations Danny that she is to use a weapon." I defend myself.

"But she is a child Steve, would you slow down?" He demands. "What if she shoots herself? What if someone is in the house and they are after her while she's there alone?"

"All the more reason for her to know how to shoot a gun Danny. What if another nut job like Wo Fat comes along and takes her? She needs to know that she has to shoot."

"She won't do that Steve, she's a little girl. She won't just shoot people, she doesn't have a love of Guns like you have."

"I taught her to shoot, I taught her safety. It's my old 9mil. I clean it once a week. I fire it once a week. I take her out once a month. I told her that only she is to know the code no one else, she won't break my trust Danny. I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to her." I was getting closer to the barricade.

Danny was running his hands though his hair. "I should have been the one Steve."

"Yeah, just like you should have been the one to talk to her about her period."

"Ohhh my god, that was one time." He defends.

"That you didn't know what to do with her and drove her to my house in the middle of the night and told me to fix her."

"Well you did."

"Yeah, the girl wouldn't look at me for a month. Who's the idiot now?" I slammed on the breaks and stepped out of the car.

Danny mumbled something but I didn't care. "What do we got Kono?" He asked.

"The whole street is on lock-down. It seems like it's in a convenient store but we can't be sure." She said.

I had my hands on my vest pulling it down. I suddenly realize that we are a block over from where Ashley is. I pulled my phone out and dialed her number. "Hello?" She said

"Are you okay?" I demand.

"Fine, why?"

"Lock the doors, do it now."

"Okay…" I hear her moving around and tell one someone to go lock the back door and use the weight on it. "Done, what's going on Steve?"

"Stay down and hidden, who's in the bar?"

"Just a few regulars and my waitress."

I took a sigh of relieve. "Be safe and I'll call you when It's over."

"Okay Steve."

I look at everyone. "I wouldn't be okay if….."

Danny put his hand on my shoulder. "Steve….

I look up at him.

"Don't okay. It's not like that. That won't happen. Let's just move in and get the guy okay?"

I nod as we prepare to enter the barricade. We sweep one building at a time. We get to the small convenience store. I enter first my eyes look around and I gesture to Danny to follow me. "I've got blood."

Danny tapped my shoulder and I kept moving. I went around a corner and stopped. He didn't touch me. My heart sank. I turned around to see Danny's gun on the shelf. But no Danny. "Danny!" I shout.

"Over here!" he yells out as best as he could. I could tell his voice was weak.

I follow his voice and find him standing next to the milk, the man has the barrel of the gun pushed up in his temple. I see Kono and Chin enter my view I slightly shake my head no. They don't know Danny's in trouble. "Hey man you don't want to do this okay…"

The man shaking his eyes wide. He's on drugs looks at me and all around. "I didn't mean to shoot the guy!"

"Alright,well let's make sure this doesn't happen again okay."

"Put your gun down!" He demands.

"I can't do that. That guy is my partner. I won't leave without him."

A noise startles him and his eyes move to the back of the building. I take a deep breath and hold it. The man was my height. I slightly moved my head to the left, Danny looked where the man was. I released my breath as I squeezed the trigger. It sank into the man's neck, dropping him immediately. I ran over to the man, and kicked the gun away from him. Chin, Kono and Lou dealt with the man that held the gun to Danny's head. I looked over at Danny and he had his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths. I holstered my gun and rested my hands on my hips. He straightened up and I pulled him into me, holding him close to me. I steadied my breathing just as Danny had. He was okay. I pulled back keeping my arm wrapped around his back. His arm on mine. I touched Kono's shoulder, and shook Gover's hand. I looked at Chin and he smiled and I patted him on the back. "Everyone okay?" I needed to confirm. Everyone nodded. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in.

"Idiot." Danny said.

I smiled. "Thank me later, let's go to Side Streets."

"I'm down for that." Kono said.

"Me too." Chin chimed in.

"I promised the wife a romantic dinner for two."

"Oooo, you got in the dog house." I said laughing.

He nodded. "I did." His eyes got big. "Ring check. Next time It's on me."

"Have a good time." I say as Lou moved towards the exit.

"I love you goof." Danny said as we followed the former SWAT member.

"I love you to Danno." He and I walked arm in arm out if the joint.

I did call Ashley to make sure she was okay. She was, which made me happy. As we went to side streets that night, Gracie was with us, so we couldn't get to plowed but as the evening wore on I felt my body start to come down from the adrenaline rush. My hands were starting to shake and I was starting to get tired. I excused myself and went outside for some fresh air. I stood against the building and felt myself slowly starting to slide down it. Seeing Danny with the barrel of the gun shoved in his head sent shivers down my spine. I wasn't something I was coping with. I needed to go home. I needed to sleep and break down in private not here, with my Ohana. My team. I heard footsteps approaching me and I tried my best at a smile. I looked up and saw Danny standing above me. Gracie next to him.

"Let's get you home Steve." Danny said pulling me up.

I didn't want Gracie to see me like this, but at this point I didn't have much fight left in me. I didn't say anything. I didn't trust my voice to say anything. I let Danny guide me to the Camaro ad stuffed me inside on the passenger seat. I curled my body towards the door, not wanting Gracie to see the tears rolling down my cheeks. I tried so hard to keep it in. But once we were home, I saw Gracie bounce inside my house and I leaned back in the seat and left huffs of air out from my lungs. Sobs starting to pour from my body. Tremors wracking my body. "Danny…..sorry….I'm….sorry." I finally breathe out.

Danny sighed and touched my arm. I was trying to focus on his touch to help ground me. I needed to be grounded. I needed to stop breaking down. I looked over at my partner, my best friend. His eyes filled with concern. He had never seen me do this before. In our years of being partners, he's never seen me come down before. "Let's get you inside okay, and I'm not angry. It would have happened to you and this would be a different story."

I swallow and nod my head knowing there is ho argument with Danny at this point. He will win. Danny helping me out of the car. He got me inside and up to my room with out Gracie knowing. Or so we thought. I look up and found her in my bed, in her pajamas. "Grace?" Danny questioned.

She smiled. "Danno…" She moved over to the other side. "Uncle Steve needs us. Let's just stay the night okay?"

Danny nodded and got me in bed. He didn't bother undressing me And pulled the blankets up over me. Gracie cuddled down next to me laying her head on my shoulder. It was minutes when I had fell asleep. When I had woke up later that night, Gracie was still in the same spot and Danny had pulled the air bed from the closet and slept on the floor. I smiled and hugged the girl next to me tighter. And went back to sleep.


	6. Conversations and Wine

**Thanks for the support. Here's the next chapter...This one is short...sorry for that but it leads up to some pretty interesting things next. Next chapter is definitely a smut Chapter...i would suggest passing it if you don't like that sort of thing.**

As the week's had went on I had stopped going to the bar to see Ashley. I was deployed for a quick mission and was gone only a month. By the time I had returned to Oahu, I had to jump right in for another case. Involving a drug bust but led us to a missing child. The man I had in custody was the ring leader of the gang led me to his basement where his son had kept evidence of raping other children, including the child that was missing. We found the child but it was to late. I stood there crying. I couldn't believe this had been happening. It was my first case back and I was an emotional wreck. Having to deal with my mission with kids being killed in Afghanistan and then this. I called CSU to come and sweep over everything. I got into my truck and drove right to Danny's house. I knocked on the door.

The door flung open with Danny holding a beer in his hand. "Hey, you okay?"

"Where's Gracie?" I ask.

"In her room… Steve what's wrong?"

"I need her."

He stepped aside as I walked in and went to her room the door was a jar. Danny behind me the whole way asking me what was wrong and if I was okay. Gracie was laying on her bed facing the window with her earbuds in. I touched her foot and she turned around. "Uncle Steve, hey… are you okay?"

I dropped to my knees and pulled her close to me hugging her. I was crying in a twelve year old shoulder. My whole body shaking. I felt Danny sit next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I finally stopped shaking and rocked back on my feet. Sitting down on Gracie's floor. Avoiding their eye contact. I wasn't sure how long I had been here but I knew it was a while. Her room had gotten darker and they turned lights on. "What's wrong Uncle Steve?"

I looked into Gracie's eyes. "Honey, I've just seen a lot of bad stuff last several weeks. And today threw me over the edge."

"You want to talk to Dad?" She asked,

I nodded. She sat up picking her homework up and leaning down in front of my face. She placed her palms on each side of my cheeks and kissed my head. "I love you uncle Steve. I'm still here okay?" I nodded again, unable to answer. I didn't really trust my voice at the moment. It was one thing for me to breakdown in front of Danny, but I couldn't do that in front of Gracie. Again.

"What's wrong buddy?" Danny asked.

"When I was overseas, my mission was to track down insurgents." I stop and let out my shaking breath. "..but we discovered that they were running a training camp for kids Danny." I let out a few tears. "…there were kids with guns. Shooting them with ease." I looked up at Danny.

He moved his body to sit in front of me on the floor, his back against Gracie's bed. He touched my knee. Signaling it was okay for me to keep talking if I wanted to. "Danny, it was horrible. These kids were starting to shoot at us. We had to fire back. We killed them Danny…" I wrapped my arms around my legs and held on tight. "And then today with the case the father rolled on his son, he was molesting kids from the neighborhood for years Danny. Years. I found those pictures Danny. I found all of the evidence." It was honestly tearing me apart from the inside out how both of the mission and the case killed me.

Danny sighed and let me cry in front of him. I knew I was safe with Danny. He didn't say anything to me. Just let me loose my mind a little. After what seemed for a long time, I finally had gotten myself together and followed Danny to the living room where Gracie was watching TV . "You want to stay for dinner Uncle Steve?" She asked softly.

I smiled. "Thank you kid, but I think I Just need to go home and catch up on sleep."

"okay." She stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." I said honestly. I knew she was about the only thing I did love. "I have the day off tomorrow, if It's okay with Danno maybe I can pick you from school?"

She smiled and held on to me tighter. "Is that okay Danno?"

"Course. I'll just pick you up from Uncle Steve's okay?"

She nodded and headed into the kitchen.

"You okay tonight? You know you can stay here?" Danny reassured me.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home and just sleep."

Danny and I said out goodbyes and I headed out the door. I made my way to my house. Turning the light on in the empty space. I missed having someone here. Sure I had been on a few dates with Lynn. But we weren't really feeling the whole relationship thing. Good friends seemed to suit us better. I walked to he fridge and pulled out a beer. I twisted off the top and brought the brown bottle to my lips and took a long swig. Downing the liquid quickly. I set it on the island before I realized I had taken down half the bottle. I sighed. I wasn't happy. I hadn't been since before I left for my mission. I was happy when I was around Ashley. I wasn't sure if it was because I had liked her or if it was because she made me forget, I didn't have to feel when I was with her. I sighed. I went back to he front door picking my keys up and locking the house. I drove to her house. I sat in her driveway for a moment. A different car parked next to my truck. I wondered if I was to late. I slowly walked to her front door. A few lights were on and I heard soft music playing from within the house. I pushed the door bell. "Who is it?"

I smiled. "Steve…McGarrett." I say, loud enough for her to hear me through the door.

I heard her unlocking the door and it opening up in front of me. The sight of her took my breath away. She looked beautiful. More beautiful than the last time I saw her. Her hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head, a light pink top on with a gray sweater that was open and fell below her ass. Black leggings. Bear feet. She had tears in her eyes. "Hey Steve." She said softly.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

She smiled a little and moved aside, signaling for me to step in. Which I did. She locked the door behind us and stood in front of me. "It's been a really, really bad six weeks."

I didn't know why, but I grabbed her into my arms and held her close. Smelling her sent. She smelled like vanilla and butter. "I'm sorry, can I help?" I ask softly in her ear.

She pulled back after a few more minutes. "You can come sit with me and drink a glass of wine."

I nodded as she took my hands into hers and led me to the couch. It was set up like Danny's house, open space. I sat down as she poured a glass of wine for me. "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head. "God, I'm sorry. You don't know anything do you?" She pulled her legs up and sat next to me. Her knees touching the sides of my left leg. Her hands holding tightly to her wine glass. "So, the day after I saw you last…Will called me. That's Alex's boyfriend. They called me over one night to tell me that the treatment wasn't working and he had at least two months left."

"Oh shit, I'm so so so sorry." I say softly, looking into her eyes. My heart was breaking for her. I didn't want her to have to deal with the pain of loosing someone she loved.

She nodded as a answer. "I asked Will and Alex what they wanted me to do. And they told me that they were going to go back to Jersey, to be with family during his last days." She sighed. I took this as a sign on my part to be quite. " So the four of us loaded up as much as we could into bags and went back to the mainland. As the week's progressed, Alex wasn't able to do as much. He got tired real fast. Sleeping a lot." I reached for her hand and took it into mine. She gently squeezed my hand back. "We held a funeral for him a month after we got back to Jersey." I hadn't realized she was from the same place as Danny. I realized it was another thing they had in common. Between being a parent, they were single parents and now from the same state.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry. How is Sara?"

She hardly smiled. "She isn't okay."

"I would think not, she just lost her Dad. Is that why she hasn't been at school?"

Ashley shook her head no. "The day before we were coming back home. She flipped out on all of us. She was attached to Will. Sleeping next to him, wearing Alex's shirts. And that's when we all realized she didn't want to leave. Will was going to stay there, he didn't want to come back to Hawaii. She felt close to him. So I asked her if she wanted to stay and she said yes."

"Oh wow, that must be so hard for her."

Ashley nodded. "She's in counseling, group therapy for kids. She has begun school out there. And I got to spend Halloween with her."

"It must be hard for you too, why didn't you call me?"

She sighed. "I didn't want to bother you. I found out from Danny that you were deployed and I didn't want to bother you."

"You should have called me. I would have been here for you." I said placing my glass down on the table. I moved my body so I was facing Ashley, I took her wine glass from her hands and placed it on the table in front of the couch. Her back was straight and her legs crossed. Her sun kissed skin, begging for me to touch her. She displayed a smile on her face. Her forearms resting on her knees. I placed my hands on her thighs, my hands caressing them softly. "I have missed you." Again, I wasn't sure why I had kissed her. I shook the thought from my head.

Her eyes closed. "I've missed you too." She said softly.

I moved in and touched my lips to hers softly. Keeping the kiss soft and sweet. I kept my eyes on her. "Open your eyes."


	7. Make Me Forget

**Smut in this chapter. You have been warned. :) Enjoy.**

Her eyes fluttered open. Staring directly into mine. "Steve…" She said so softly.

"Please let me…." I beg quietly.

Her hands picked one of mine up. And placed it over her breast where I could feel her heart beating. My hand cupped her cheeks and I brought myself in for another kiss. I licked along the seam of her lips, asking for entry. She smiled and opened up to me. The kiss was tender and slow, but full of emotion and need. My tongue sliding along her soft palate. Her moans escaping into my mouth. Her hands under my shirt, her fingers dancing along my abs. Her fingers hot on my skin, leaving a trail of fire. Her hands running up over my chest, making my nipples perk as her hands slid up around the base of my neck. Her fingernails scraping back down to their original position.

We both pulled back but rested out heads together. Feeling the need of oxygen. "Steve….that…was. Wow."

I smiled softly. "It was pretty fantastic."

"Yeah…" She said as our eyes locked on to one another. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you make love to me?"

My breath hitched and I pulled her body into mine. Sitting her on my lap. My hands gripping at her gray sweater. "Why the hell is this so soft?" I ask smiling.

She giggled. "Fabric softener."

I pulled her down into me, kissing her jaw while my hands massaged her hip, maybe just a little to tightly. But she moaned ad pushed herself into me. Feeling my throbbing cock. I moan out as I licked a line to just under her ear. I applied pressure and nipped. "Shit…" She moaned out. I smiled into her neck. I moved to suck on her earlobe, her body starting to shake. "Do you like that?" I whisper. I knew she did but I wanted to hear her say it. I wanted to make her forget.

"My God Steve…" She said breathlessly.

I made a mental note that was her spot. "Can we go to your room?" I ask my voice low and deep.

She nodded as she moved her head lower and started to kiss and nip at my neck. I stood up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She attached her lips to my throat and sucked with so much need I thought for sure I was going to come right then and there. I found my way to her room it was painted in gray with a white feather down blanket. Twinkle lights above her bed like a canopy. A few candles were lit in her room. Making a perfect glow. I stood by the side of her bed while her feet dropped down. Her eyes shining at me. I softly ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her lips so soft.

"What do you want?" I whispered. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

She swallowed hard and locked her lips. "I want you to make love to me."

My heart was beating fast. I almost couldn't contain myself. I gently pulled my fingers through her hair and rested my fingers between her neck and her sweater. I gently pushed it off of her shoulders. My fingers sliding along her arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Her eyes closed as I noticed she tried to steady her breathing. I smiled as the sweater fell to the floor. I gently slid my fingers up her thin tank top. "Up." I say to her. She opened her eyes as she lifted her arms up and I slid it up off of her body. My fingers gliding up her body and making sure to avoid her breasts. Ashley whimpers under my touch. I smile, knowing I was slowly bring her to needing me. She bit her lip and I slowly kissed her again, but this time leaning back and letting her fall to the bed. I scoot her into place as her head landed on her soft pillows. My knees between her left leg, and I carefully ground myself into her leg. She moaned an gripped at the blanket, throwing her head to the right side, bucking her hips.

I slid down her body and hooked my fingers into her pants pulling them off of her body. Throwing them behind me. I looked down at her and realized she was wearing no panties. I had to slow myself down before I got to carried away. I noticed she was still wearing her bra so I slowly took her hands into mine and lifted her up. I placed my hand on her hip and leaned in for a kiss. She moved her head just slightly, allowing me to deepen our kiss. My right hand sneaked around her backside and unclasped her bra. I threw that behind me too once I got if off of her. I felt her breasts against my chest. Her hands pulling at my button down shirt, popping the buttons one by one. She slid it off my body and threw it away from us. I toed my shoes off and laid her back down softly. I unbuttoned my cargo pants and pushed them off along with my boxers. I pulled out my wallet and got a condom out, placing it on the bed.

"Steve…" She moaned out as I slid my hands back up her legs. I laid myself between her legs. My arms under her knees as I used my fingers to spread her lips open. My mouth went to her clit as I liked and sucked on her. My tongue darting between her warm center and back up was causing her body to loose control. I nipped at her clit and she screamed out my name, bucking her hips against my face. I smiled and picked the condom up from where I left it. I rolled it down my shaft and positioned myself at her entrance. I looked into her eyes and kissed her lips. "Keep your eyes open okay?"

She nodded giving me the signal that she was ready for me. "I slowly guided my head into her and moved my arms under her arm pits so I could hold her close to me. I pushed into her, letting her adjust to my size. She took a deep breath in and didn't let it out. Her eyes glossed over. She moaned out loudly. She felt tight around my cock. I slowly started to push in and out of her, her hips matching my movements. Our eyes locked on to one another, breathing heavy and shallow. She moaned out and lifted her legs up and wrapped them around my waist. It tilted her his up father into me, which caused a new feeling for the both of us. Sending my clock deeper into her, our pelvic bones rubbing, her screams becoming louder. Her eyes screwed shut. I dipped my head down and kissed and nipped long her neck. Finding her pulse point and biting it slightly. Ashley screamed out my name as I felt her body starting to tremble. I moved one of my hands and massaged her breast, pinching her nipple. Her hips stopped moving with mine. I rocked my hips into her harder, growling in her ear. Sucking just below it. "Fuck…Ashley…" I moan out into her ear.

"I…Steve…can't…ohhh god…" She yells as her body starts shaking below me. Jerking, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Her walls tightening around me. I knew she came hard. I wasn't far behind. I pushed deeper and harder into her as my own climax washed through me, her nails scraping my back. "Fuck…." I yell out. I dropped my weight on her as our breathing evened out slowly. I pulled out from her and carefully pulled the condom off. I tied it and threw it in the waste can. I laid back just as Ashley turned around on her belly facing me. "Hey." She said softly.

I smiled as my left hand wrapped around the side of her head and petted her hair, cheek and neck. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "You are amazing."

I felt my cheeks growing warm. "You haven't seen nothing yet baby."

She laughed. "Do you have to go?" She asked as her eyes looked deeply into mine.

I stretch out my right arm and placed it under my head. "Not if you don't want me to go."

"I don't."

I smile. "Then I'll stay." I maneuvered my body so I could push down the blankets with my legs. I opened my arms to her and she smiled. "Come here."

She moved her body and slid down next to me, resting her head on the crook of my arm pit and shoulder. It was a weight that I welcomed. I smiled at the smell of her hair that was in a messier bun, she laid her hand down on my chest right above my heart. I reached over with my left hand and wrapped my fingers around her wrist. Keeping her hand there. I let go, and reached down to pull the blankets back up and returned my hand where it was. She sighed and I felt her body melting into mine. I figured she hadn't been showed an attention by a man in a long time. If at all. I wanted to make her feel good. I wanted to make her forget the pain of everything. She was easy to be around, I had fun with her. I hoped I could spend more time with her but I wasn't sure if that's what she wanted. I didn't want to push her into anything. And really, I didn't want anything serious.

"Steve?" She asked heavy with sleep.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm great. I want to say something to you, but you have to promise that you won't freak out."

I laughed. "I promise."

She twisted her body to look up at me. "I love you Steve."

My heart swelled and my chest tightened, I smiled. "I love you too." I say. I pulled her up and pushed my lips onto hers. Our mouths open. The kiss was soft and gentle, sweet. She pulled back. "Sleep sweetheart."

She nodded and returned her head back where it was. I wasn't sure why I had told her that. Why I felt the need to express that. I didn't love her in that way. I loved her as a friend. I hoped that whatever was going on between us wouldn't hurt her in the end. I just wanted to just feel close to someone again.


	8. The Truth

**A Few Weeks LATER**

I stood in my office tying up loose ends of a case we had just closed. A man decided he wanted to set a bomb off that could have ended up sinking Hawaii. I signed my name on the file and left it on my desk. I was tired and sore. My body was bloodied and bruised. I had changed my shirt, but what I needed was a shower and a swim in the salt water. If Danny didn't protest and make me go to the doctors first. I moved out of my office heading towards the door, pulling it open. I found the team hovered around the smart table. "What's up guys?"

"Just printing up the files and copying the videos." Chin said.

"Are you doing okay boss?" Kono asked. "You got beat up pretty good."

I nod. "I'm okay."

"Like hell you are." Danny said placing the first aid kit on the computer. "Come here, you stupid idiot."

"Hey I saved your ass today."

"Yeah, by getting your self beat the fuck up."

I sighed as Danny started to clean my wounds on my face. A cut above my eyebrow and along my cheek bone . I noticed that Danny had some bruises on his neck and his forearms. I wondered if that was from today. "But you get to see Gracie this weekend, because I saved your ass."

"Shut the fuck up Steve. Where did all this blood come from?" Danny asked.

"From me and the perp." I answer.

"Those two cuts didn't cause this much blood." Chin chimed in.

I lifted my shirt to expose a bandage that was just below my rib cage. "Paramedics patched me up."

"Dammit Steve." Kono exclaimed.

"Steve?" A new voice chimed in from behind me. I knew exactly who it was.

I turned around still holding my shirt up. "Ash…" I say as she walked towards me with two coffees in her hand. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Ashley stood in front of me her eyes filled with worry and concern. "I'm okay." I say softly as I take the coffees and place them down. I take her hands into mine. "Ash, I'm okay."

She swallowed hard and squeezed my hands tightly. "I just was shocked. Well, I am shocked."

"Sweetheart, look at me."

Her eyes looked right in to mine. "I'm okay. If I wasn't okay, someone would have come to get you okay?"

She nodded. I could feel her pulse in her fingers. I reached round the side of her waist, my fingers gripping at her with a bruising power. I pulled her into me, flush against my body. Her breasts pushing against my chest, her fingers dropped around my neck running her nails along the hair of the base of my neck. I dipped my head down and lightly brushed my lips to hers. "I missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you too."

"How was Sara?" I asked running my fingers up and down her sides.

"She was okay. Had a bad weekend, so I'm glad I was there. Thanks for buying me that ticket."

I smiled and slightly nodded at her. I dipped my head down and kissed her again. This time my tongue entering her mouth, the kiss was sweet and slow. It wasn't frantic like it was the night before she left. This time it was just full of tenderness. I suddenly felt her sucking on my tongue, I groaned out. Tightening my grip on her. She pulled back and bit my lip, our foreheads resting on one another's. I moved my lips to her ears and whispered. "What you just did was fucking amazing."

A smile spread across her lips. She winked. "I'll do that again then."

"Ummm, excuse me?" Danny said huffing out. "Care to explain why my partner just turned to mush? Something I have never, ever seen him do."

Ashley looked up at me and looked over at Danny. "Because he controls you, and I control him."

I laugh. Even though that was partly true. "Danny fix my face would ya?"

He nodded and continued to fix my cuts on my face. Kono and Ashley talked about the kiss in her office. While, Danny and Chin prodded me for information.

"Soo how long as this been going on?" Danny asked.

I smiled as I took a sip of the hot coffee. "Three weeks."

"Whoa, you two seem pretty serious." Chin said looking directly into my eyes. "Do you love her?"

I looked away. I didn't really want to discuss this with anyone. My feelings were always closed off. The only person I've let in just a little bit has been Danny, and even then I never told him much information about my life. I looked down, my eyes fixated on my coffee lid. "Look…" I say looking between Danny and Chin. "I…I don't know hat it is, okay? She helps me and I help her. We have a certain trust that I've never had with anyone else but Catherine. And she broke that. The only other person that hasn't broke my trust that I've let in is you, Danny." I say looking over at Chin. "I do trust you, Kono and Lou. You just have to understand that I've spent more time with Danny. I love all of you the same. There is just something about her that grounds me."

Danny and Chin both smiled at me. "She's home for you." Chin said.

I nod. "Yeah I guess she is. Listen, why don't you all come for dinner tonight. No stress, I'll pick something up for dinner."

Danny smiled. "I have Grace tonight…"

"She's my niece Danny. She's always welcome."

"Abby should be in by six." Chin said. "I'll be late but I'll be there."

"Bring her. I don't care really."

"Does she understand the dangers of your job and life though?" Danny asked.

I nodded. "We talked about that the day after we Ummm…you know." I blushed.

"Ohhh, so it's like that huh?" Chin grinned.

I laughed. "Yeah…we had a long talk though. It's just the first time she's seen me hurt and she's just had a long, long weekend. Sara was up most of the weekend, and she's exhausted. So I'm taking her home for a nap."

Danny smiled and moved closer to me, bringing me in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you Steve, really." Chin also moved in and hugged me. Danny had a funny look on his face. "You okay Danny?" I asked.

He looked at me and motioned for me to go with him. I frowned and followed him into my office. "Okay, what's up? You say I have faces, well so do you. This is your Oh fuck, I need to tell Steve something important face and he may actually hate me face."

Danny tried to smile at me. But his hands were shaking so much. "I have someone that's coming with me too Steve." I never saw Danny nervous before. Something was slightly off with him and I couldn't put my finger on it.

I shrug. "Yeah, well you said you have been seeing someone."

Danny swallowed hard. "Steve…I'm uh…different."

I gave him a strange look and crossed my arms across my chest. "Danny, just tell me whatever this is. I'm your best friend. I love you." I felt like he needed some encouragement, to know that I'm there for him. He actually had me worried.

"Steve, I'm bisexual. And I'm in a relationship with a man." Danny said, his body starting to sway.

I was a little taken back but I moved and took a hold of hi biceps, squeezing him. "Danny, you okay?"

He nodded. "Steve, I'm so sorry."

I shrug. "What for?" I square my shoulders. "…Danny… I don't care what you are. If you are with a guy or girl. You and I are friends and partners, ohana. Nothing will ever, ever change that do you understand?" I was a little more harsh than I planned but I needed him to understand.

He swallowed and nodded. "Thanks Steve."

I smile. "What's his name?"

He smiled real big now. "Jake. He's a doctor, he wanted to meet you."

I nodded. "Bring him tonight, tell him to bring his poison and to relax." I swallowed hard. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Are those bruises from today?"

Danny looked shocked with horror. He nodded slowly. "Yeah…guess I got banged up more than I thought."

"Okay. Just checking."

Danny nodded and we hugged. I thought maybe because he told me a pretty dark secret I thought I should share a secret with him. "Ashley's moved in to my house. I had her stuff packed up and I had movers bring it to my house."

"You are serious."

I nod. "Very."

He nodded as we moved out to the bullpen. Kono and Ashley were talking to Chin about dinner ideas.

"Guys, let me just cook for you. It's totally fine." Ashley insisted.

"Baby, that's a lot of people to cook for." I say mentally counting. "It could be like twenty, you never know who's actually going to show up."

She smiled. "I had a baby with a man that was Italian, and he was married to a man that was also Italian. Trust me, I can cook."

I laugh. "Okay, sounds good. Let's head to the store then."

She nodded and hugged Kono. "See you guys tonight."


	9. Threat

**Here we go! :D Steve puts his foot down...**

We went to the store and got all the ingredients for food. She planned on making lasagna, spaghetti, and a few other dishes. With bread and a salad. We bought some other things that we were running out of and spent our time roaming the store. Our hands always finding little places to touch each other. I found a corner in the store and stole a few kisses from her, making sure to spoil her neck and hips with my hands and kisses. I smiled when a little kid caught us.

"Do you want more kids?" I asked on the drive home, our fingers laced together.

She looked over at me and took a deep breath in. "I'm not really sure. Do you want kids?"

I bit my lip and moved my head around as I thought about it. "Maybe…I don't know. With the right person I'd like to have one maybe "

She nodded. She didn't reply. I was sad that she didn't.

We got back to the house and got all of the items into the kitchen. I helped her put things away and looked over at Ashley. "You brought everything over?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you have to go meet with the owner tomorrow for the walk though."

"I'll have to get up early and go clean."

I smiled. "already done, your welcome."

She smiled at me. "Thank you Steve."

I nodded. "I'm going to go up stairs and move some of Sara's things into her room and move your stuff in to our room. Let me know if you need me."

 **A Few Hours Later Sara POV**

I chopped up all the vegetables and placed them on top of the Lettuce and spinach in the large bowl. I sang softly to the music in my ear-buds. I moved to check on my food in the oven. It was just about done, it was the last dish. Chicken Marsala. I moved back to my salad and picked a strawberry from the strainer and started to cut the item up. Hands snaked around my stomach and warm lips started to kiss and lick along my neck. I leaned back into his chest, his body pushing against mine. I leaned my head on his chest, his hands moving slowly over my body. "Steve…." I whispered. Ear buds still in my ears, I reached up and pulled them out.

"Mmmm, you taste so good." Steve's voice was low and dangerous.

His hand was sliding father down my stomach, his fingers pushing past my linen shorts his fingers touched nothing but a smooth surface. "You aren't wearing any panties?"

"Nope." I use my hands to steady myself.

"Fuck….you feel so smooth. Christ Ashley…" He breathed into my ear as his fingers slid right to my clit, pushing on it hard, rubbing small circles, my breathing was hard and fast. My head spinning. "…God damn…. Steve.." I moan out. His longer fingers slid into my dripping folds, while his thumb continued to rub the small circles. My hips thrusting forward into his hands. Steve's teeth gliding across my neck, while his left hand came up and squeezed my nipped between his fingers. My hips moving quicker into his hand. My moaning increased as did my heavy breathing. I felt myself starting to shake, I came screaming Steve's name. He held onto me as I rode through the climax. I saw lights flashing before my eyes as came back into the normal world.

"Hey you okay there?" Steve's gentle voice asked, brushing hair from my face.

I looked around and realized I was on the couch. "What happened?"

He smiled. "Apparently I gave you one hell of a orgasm, because you passed out."

I smiled. "That was pretty fantastic."

Steve laughed pulling me into his arms. "You better go clean up, you are um…dirty."

I looked between us to see fluid running down my legs. "I have to finish the salad."

"I'll do it….you go shower. Everyone will be here soon. I wasn't planning on you passing out." Steve laughed pulling me up into his body.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "I'll get you back."

"I'm betting on it." He said as he moved towards the kitchen.

I went up the stairs and into Steve's….room. …..our bedroom. I found it filled with boxes. I smiled at the thought that he let me in. I closed the door and peeled my clothes off and threw them into the hamper. Rolling my eyes when I realized he had separate ones for colors, bights and dark's. I went into the bathroom and turned the water on. I got in and got myself squeaky clean. I let my hair stay wet, I just towel tried it and applied make up to my tired face. I bit my lip and applied more, making it a little darker than I normally do. I knew Steve liked it when I did that. I went to the boxes on the floor and found some clothes. I pulled out a pair of Jean shorts and slid them on, and went over to Steve's dresser, pulling one of his Navy shirts out. I put a bra on and pulled the shirt over my head. I heard voices from down stairs an made my way out to the lanai. Where everyone sat around drinking beers and eating the chips and salsa that Steve had put out.

 **Steve pov**

I laughed as Chin told us a funny story about Kono when she was a teenager. Kono wasn't very pleased about the telling of her embarrassing story. I looked over to the French doors to find Ashley standing between them wearing one of my Navy shirts. I smiled nodded at her. She walked over with a smile and sat on the edge of my chair. I pulled her down into me and her wet hair smelled of something delicious. "Better?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. I leaned up and kissed her lips softly. Receiving hoots and hollers from everyone else. Ashley bit her lip and looked at everyone she raised an eyebrow. "Encore will be later." Everyone laughed. "So are we waiting on Danny?"

I nodded. "Should be…." I look up at Danny moving into the house with his boyfriend. "…now." I laughed. I stood up gripping Ashley as I did and moved her aside. I walked over to Danny and gave him a nod and a smile. Still telling him that I approved. "Hi, I'm Steve. Welcome." I stuck my hand out.

"Jake." He took my hand and shook it loosely. "So you're the _partner_ huh?"

I hated him. I didn't like how he shook my hand I didn't like how he said ' _partner_.' I looked over at Danny. He gave me a pleading look. I had to be on my best behavior. "Yup, I've known this big goof for almost six years. He's Ohana." I was making sure this guy knew that Danny was mine. He was my family.

"Well thanks for inviting me. I know it meant a lot to Danny to have _your approval_." Jake said.

I raised my eyebrows. I smiled through gritted teeth. "Find a seat guys, dinner is ready and everyone chomping at the bit to dig in." I say. I turn around and watched them find a seat, Danny just happening to sit next to the chair I was just in. I pushed my lips together and looked over at Chin. He saw the interaction. And I know everyone else did too I shook my head and got another beer from the cooler. As everyone piled food into their plate and started to eat, I noticed that Danny hadn't taken a whole lot. I wondered why. He always would dig in, more than I would. Especially on homemade Italian food. I shook my head, I was looking for something that wasn't there. I was sure of it. Everyone chatted and laughed. Drank and made jokes. At one point when Kono and Adam brought desert out that they had bought, I felt a hand on my left knee. I looked down with my eyes and noticed Danny's hand. His knuckles were white from gripping my knee. I looked over at his other hand and Jake had it in a tight embrace. I kept looking between Danny's hands. Why was he so nervous? I looked in front on Jake and realized that be bad several bottles of beers in front of him with a shot glass.

"Hey Jake, did Danny tell you about the view I have here?" I ask looking over at the new guy. Getting Danny's drift.

"He mentioned it was a private beach…" Jake said.

"Come look, we can surf sometime…." I say standing up. Jake looked at Danny but he kept his eyes trained on Ashley and Kono. I didn't like how quite my friend was being, or the fact he wasn't eating well, as I walked with Jake to the edge of my grass I realized that Danny hadn't been eating in front of me at all. Which pissed me off. "So you know this isn't about the beach or surfing _right_?" I asked, my voice low.

"Figured." He said.

We kept our faced trained to the water. "You hurt him, and I'll fucking kill you."

"I don't think that is necessary." Jake glanced at me. "Danny knows what he can handle."

"I'm just warning you. Danny's been different. He is my best friend and my partner, and I will always have his back. Always. I will go to jail for him, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear Commander." His tone was off. Just like he didn't care, was giving me lip service.

"Yo Steve!" Danny's voice rang in my ear.

I turn around. "What's up?" I ask walking half way to meet him on the lawn.

"Governor on your cell." He waved it in my face.

I snatched it and pushed it to my ear. "McGarrett." I nodded my head at the commands he gave me. "Yes sir, give us thirty and we will be there. Have HPD text me the details. Goodbye." I looked up at Danny. "Sorry buddy, but we got a major arms deal going down at the harbor. We gotta suit up and go."

"Figures, our one night off and we catch a case."

"Better than a haole thinking he can punch his way through people." I say looking at Jake the whole time.

Jake left in his truck as Danny and I suited up by my truck. Adam stood with Ashley quietly, they chatted among themselves. I wanted to talk to Danny about Jake but I knew this wasn't the time or the place to do so. I thought I'd take him out for coffee and malasadas. I shrugged. I checked my phone with the details as I strapped my thigh strap on. "Let's go guys, we have thirty minutes to get there and set up." I walk over to Ashley and grab her in my arms and kiss her with so much passion I thought I'd pass out. "Don't wait up, I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled. "Be safe."

I nodded. "Hey Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for dinner."

She nodded and smiled.


	10. Mission

Here we go.. :)

We got in and out of the case quickly. Arrested the bad guys and then got all evidence over to HPD. I got hit pretty hard with a bullet but my vest stopped it. Thank God. I sat in the passenger seat with a bruised rib. I looked over as Danny rubbed his face with his hand. He looked tired and his face was thinner. Something was going on and it saddened me. I was lost in thought as the truck stopped outside of Danny's. It was nearly four in the morning.

"Steve you okay? I can drive you home?"

I looked over at Danny. "What?"

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

I shook my head no. "I got it. You should go eat something and sleep."

"I'm alright, but I will go sleep." Danny opened the door and I followed suit.

"Danny?" I asked just before he turned to walk away. "You know you can tell me anything and I'd protect your right?"

Danny gave me a sideways glance. "Talk about needing sleep. You need it more than me I think."

I took his forearm in my grip. "Danny, I'm serious."

"Steven, I'm fine." He turned around and walked towards his house. I saw Jake standing in the window. My jaws clenched and moved to get into my truck. I left and drove home. I unlocked the door and made my way inside. Silencing the alarm and then making sure it was set again. I bent over and untied my boots and slid out of them. My rib was aching. I placed my boots by the door where I always leave them and slowly climbing the stairs. I found Ashley asleep in bed, curled up on my side. I smiled and went into the bathroom. Taking my three minute shower, not cold tonight though. I left it lukewarm. My body was to tired and sore to do anything else. I dried off and threw the towel and the clothes into the hampers and climbed into bed. I pulled myself closer to Ashley, she slept soundly. I tried to sleep but my brain wasn't letting me. I kept thinking of Danny. I hated that something was happening and he felt like he couldn't tell me.

 **Ashley POV:**

My eyes fluttered open at the evading sunlight. I sighed and looked over to my right. Steve laid in bed. The sheet was just covering his nether region. I smiled and slowly pulled myself up from the bed. I bit my lip as I slowly pulled the sheet from his body. He didn't move. I wondered how asleep he was. So I moved my body between his legs. His morning cock was stiff. My hair was hanging down as I leaned forwards and licked the underside of his cock, I looked up and watched as Steve stirred. His cock getting harder, I took his cock into my hands as I swirled my tongue around his head. Steve took a sharp breath in, his hands moving to my head. "What are you doing?" He mumbled, still heavy with sleep.

I looked up at him. "Getting my revenge." I took him into my mouth while I pumped the bottom of his cock.

"Holy fuck…Ash…" Steve moaned out.

I licked and sucked all over his cock, I massaged his balls in my hand and then slid back up only taking him in just a bit past his head. He was large but I wanted to torture him. He was moaning above me, his hands in my hair. He started to face fuck me, trying to get his cock farther in to my mouth. I hummed around him, sending vibrations though his cock. "Ashley…." He moaned out. "baby…you gotta… oh god."

I smiled. I moved my hand from his cock and went to his balls, gently pulling on them. I took him all the way back to my throat. "Christ…..this….oh god."

I pulled my lips back, scraping my teeth along his shift back up to his head. Steve trying to push father into my mouth. I took him back in to my throat, I swallowed him down father while sucking him, Cutting off my air, I tugged on him . his hands pushing my head down with a bit of force. His body shaking and convulsing, screaming my name. His hot load squinting into my mouth. I swallowed it down. And pulled back up slowly, adding just enough pressure on his cock scraping my teeth again along him. I popped him from my mouth and looked up at him, his body limp and his eyes rolled back into his eyes.

I slowly crawled up his body, licking my way to his neck. His eyes looked right into mine. "That was the best fucking blow I've ever had in my entire life."

I smiled. "You are welcome." I say my voice weak from what I just did to Steve.

He wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me down into him, his kiss was harsh and full of need. His body reached up and hooking his legs around mind, flipping us over. I squealed and wrapped my arms around his back. "You have been naughty." He whispered in my ear. I smiled. "Are you going to teach me a lesson?" My eyebrow raised.

He growled in to my ear. "Turn around." His hands already moving my body so I could lay on my stomach. Steve ran his hand down my spine, I moaned at his touch. "I want to be clear about something…"

"Mmmm."

"You can tell me to stop anytime and I will stop."

I nodded.

"Tell me you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. Do you trust me?"

"I do."

He didn't say anything to me but he ran his hand down to my pussy , checking to see if I was wet. He shoved a finger inside of me, I rolled my eyes back and moaned, pushing into him. He said his finger out and took a hold of my hips, he pushed the head of his cock at my entrance and pushed into me. Forceful. "Shit!" I screamed out. It was a strange feeling, one of pain and electrifying at the same time. I moaned as he started to find a quick rhythm. Sliding out of me and then pushing deeply back into me. His hands scratching all over my back, I felt his teeth biting me in little places that sent shivers up my body. "God…Steve.." I moan out. I felt him smile into my back. "Give it to me baby…..come for me." My breathing got harder and faster, as his thumb circled around my clit. His cock pumping in and out of me with so much force it was rocking the bed. I came screaming Steve's name a few minutes later. He came right behind me. Gripping my shoulders and pushing far inside of me. I collapsed onto the bed. Steve pulled out of me and laid next to me. Pulling me into him.

"I love you, you know." He said softly.

I smiled into his arm. "I know, I love you too. Sadly, I want sure if I meant it.

Several weeks later:

I finished my morning swim and working out in my back yard. I did suicides, sit up, pull ups. I walked through the French doors and crossed over through the living room. I ran up the stairs and turned the shower on. I took my usual three minutes cold shower and got dressed to the day. I took my gun and badge from the drawer and placed them on my right hip. I went back down the stairs and got my boots on and walked into the kitchen. I found Ashley moving along to music filling the kitchen. Singing along. I smiled and leaned against the door frame. She turned around and jumped, at my presence. She moved her hips along to the music, approaching me slowly. She stopped in front of me and ran her hands along my shirt. I smiled and placed my hands on her hips. "You sure are happy this morning."

She looked up into my eyes. "That's because someone gave me multiple organisms last night."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her, soft and slow. It was a kiss like we shared the first time. The front door slammed behind me. I kept my head pushed to Ashley's head. "Morning Danny." I said.

"Morning Steve. Coffee, Ashley…do you have coffee?" He mumbled.

She pulled away from me and handed me my normal to go coffee cup and handed Danny one. "Just the way both of you like it, one with milk and one with butter."

Danny moved pasted me and took Ashley in his arms and hugged him. "Thank you."

She giggled. "It's fine." She stepped behind him and placed two paper bags in front of us. With our named on each. "Breakfast sandwiches. One with a whole grain muffin, egg and vegetables. And one with cheese and sausage, no vegetables."

"My god, you are amazing." Danny mumbled taking the food from he bag and stuffing it in his face.

"You okay Danny?" Ashley asked looking at the blonde man in the face.

His head snapped up and locked eyes with her. "I'm fine. Just a really bad night."

"It's a nice shiner." She moved to get a bag of ice from the freezer.

"Danny?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me. "Went to a bar and some guy was harassing a woman. I stepped in the way of the fist."

I knew he was lying. "Ready to head to work Danny?"

He nodded. I kissed Ashley good by and headed out the door. Letting Danny drive us into work. Whatever was going on with him, I thought if he drove he would feel better. We drove to the Palace in silence, I ate my food and drank my coffee. As soon as we arrived we made our way to the office, we both went into our offices and started on paperwork that had been neglected for the last few weeks. I sighed as I looked at the stack and got to work. Typing everything up on each case and then signing my name. My phone ran next to me and I didn't bother to look at the caller id. I just answered it. "McGarrett."

"This is Admiral Jenson, can you be at Hickam by 1700?"

I sat up as if I can be seen. "Yes, what is the mission?"

"Infiltrating a Al Quadra compound in Yemen. You are leading SEAL team 6, all details will be given to you as soon as you arrive. The transport takes off at 1715. It would be preferred if you where there at 1600."

"Understood. Classified?"

"Extremely Commander. You are going in dark."

I nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you Sir."

I stood up and squared away my desk and put all folders that sill needed to be worked on back in the incoming box. I picked my phone up and moved out to the bull pin. Danny saw me and followed me. "What's up Steve, we get a case?"

I shook my head. "I gotta go."

"Where?"

I looked at Danny. "Listen to me Danno, promise me you will watch your six. I don't know when I can come back or even call, but just be safe okay?" I was worried about leaving him.

"You are leaving?" His voice was slightly panicked.

"I have a mission D. Be safe." I hugged my friend as Kono, Chin and Lou appeared. I looked at my team. "Alright guys. I'm out. I am going in dark okay. That's all I can say. Just watch your six and don't do anything I wouldn't do okay?" I hugged Kono and Chin. Lou smiled and hugged me too.

I went to leave and I looked back and smiled at Kono. "Hey, if I'm not back by the time Adam gets out next week, please give him my Aloha."

Kono nodded as I walked out of the building. I made my way home and opened the front door to find Ashley outback sunbathing. I check my watch it was nearly 1530. I sighed and went up to change in to my fatigues and gathered up my go bag. I put my gun and badge into the small safe under my bed and walked back down the stairs. I walked out the door and took a knee down in the grass. "Hey Baby."

She opened her eyes and looked up. Her breath caught in her throat. "You have been called to go."

I nodded and gave her a sad smile. "I don't know when I'll be back, but if you need anything just call Danny okay?"

Ashley nodded. "I'll miss you."

"Me too Sweetheart. I love you." I leaned in and held on to her tightly.

"I love you too Steve."

"Listen I gotta go, they didn't give me much warning okay? I'll try and call, but…"

She pulled back. "I know Steve. Just go do you aren't late."


	11. Protecting Danny

**Ashley POV**

I sighed a I put the truck into park. It was late and I had worked the night shifts since Steve left. He had been gone almost two weeks now. I went to get out when my cell started to ring. I hoped it was Steve. "Hello?" I said tiredly.

"Is this Ashley?"

I nodded. "Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Megan, I'm a nurse at the Hawaii Medical Center. I have a patient here with the name of Danny Williams, and his phone had you listed as a emergency contact, we couldn't reach the other, Steve McGarrett."

"Oh god, is he okay?" I ask now restarting the truck.

"Ma'am, he's been beaten. Badly. Can you come please?"

"Yes, I'll bet there." I said forcing Steve's truck into reverse and then drive as I sped out of the drive way.

I dialed Kono's number.

"Hello?" A sleepy man said into the phone.

"Uhm, sorry I was trying to get a hold of Kono."

"One minute." I heard him say as he woke up Kono. "Yeah who's this?"

"It's Ashley. Listen I just got a call that Danny has been beaten."

"What! Where is he?"

"Hospital, I'm on my way there."

"I'll call Chin."

I nodded and we hung up. Broke all speed limits to get there. I pulled up in front of the hospital and ran inside. I asked the lady where I could find him and they directed me to a room. I stood at the door for a moment. I walked in slowly and saw Danny laying in a bed, his arm in a sling and his face bruised and dried blood on his face. His left eye swollen. Tears started to form in my eyes. I wished Steve was here. I approached the bed slowly. "Danny?" My voice came off very weak.

He jumped slightly and wincing in pain. "Ashley?"

I nodded. "What happened, are you okay?"

"I have four broken ribs, and a blown pupil, broken arm."

I took his hand into mine and held on to him tightly. "Who did this Danny?"

He swallowed hard and tears started to flow from his eyes. "Jake."

"Oh Danny…" I moved to hug him. "…sleep okay. I'll be right back. I promise."

He nodded. "Okay, please come back. Don't leave me I need you."

"I will." I stepped out of the room and came back to face with the rest of his team. "He's in bad shape yeah?" I say looking at them.

"He' was raped too."

I closed my eyes and sighed. Now I really wished Steve was here. "He said Jake did it."

"There was no evidence. Just Danny's say and we can't do anything about that because of the trauma to the head." Chin said sadly.

"What are we gonna do?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "Can't we swab Danny for evidence?"

Lou laughed. "I'm sorry that's funny, she's been hanging about McGarrett to much."

"They did swab him when he was unconscious. He doesn't even know he's been raped as far as the doctors know." Kono answered.

"Shit." I say sadly. "I need to go back in there, he didn't want me to leave."

"He's latched on to you. You gotta be there for him okay?" Lou said. "Is there any way we can get a hold of McGarrett?"

I shake my head sadly. "No." I open the door and head back in to the room with Danny. I sat in the chair while he slept. I must have dozed off myself when I hear him speak to me.

"Ash, you don't need to be here."

"Shut up Danny, I'm not leaving."

"Where's Steve?" He asked.

"He's on a super secret SEAL mission, remember?" I smile.

"Right." He sighed and tried to relax his body. "Did he rape me?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I sighed. "Yes."

"Ohhh god!" Danny sobbed.

I moved over to the bed and held on to Danny. His body shaking from the sobs. I laid the with him for several hours. He finally fell asleep with our arms wrapped around one another. My chin rested on his head. After he started to heal and he was finally released from the hospital, I took Danny home with me. He slept in my bed with me. His body was pretty fucked up. He was torn badly from the rape and his eye started to come back to normal. The days went on and I'd care for Danny during the day and work at night, someone always sat with him while I was gone . He would wake from nightmares and I would roll over and talk him down. His dreams were so terrifying that he would think Jake was there. But Chin had put some HPD officers around Steve's house. I woke up to noises down stairs. I picked up a bat that Steve left in the corner of his bedroom and I crept down the stairs, avoiding the sixth stair down, due to the creak in it. I get to the bottom of the steps and I look over at the door, it was closed and locked. I looked down and I see Steve's combat boots. My heart jumps into my throat, I look towards the kitchen and that's when I seen the light. I run across the room and stop short at the door. "Steve!"


	12. Changes

**This was a hard chapter to write...but i hope everyone is enjoying! :)**

 **Steve POV:**

I turn around and place the glass down on the counter. Ashley was up, and I heard her moving towards the door. I smile when she appears into the kitchen. "Steve!" She shouts jumping into my arms.

I lean my neck down and I breath her sent in. "Sweetheart, how are you?"

I smile. "I'm okay." I say seeing the man behind him. "Who's that?"

"Joe White. He trained me, went on the mission." I lean my head down and I pick her up, placing my lips against hers. Licking the line of her lips and she opens up to me. Our kiss was slightly rushed. But she pulled back when the yelling filled the house. "Who's that?"

"Danny." She says running towards the stairs. "Oh God…"

I was hot on her heals, Joe following me. "Why is he screaming?" I demand to know.

She flings the door open to find Danny curled in a ball, flicks the light switch open and was sitting on the bed taking him into her arms. My brain was trying to figure out why this was happening d. Until I saw his face. My heart dropped into my stomach. "Danno?" I asked moving towards my friend.

"Steve?" He asked with his voice weak.

My eyes searching his body. He looked like hell. I moved over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Danny what happened?"

Ashley looked up at me. "Jake beat him up Steve. It was bad. Broke four bones, blew his eye out. That's getting better, broke his arm….and um…."

Danny looked at me. "I'm sorry, he was just a bad guy." My heart was being ripped out from my body. I felt horrible. I should have fought harder for him.

I swallowed. "Danny did he hurt you? Did he rape you?"

Danny nodded as the sobs slammed though his body.

"Oh God buddy.." I hold on to him. "Joe?"

"We will take my Jeep Steve. Let's change first huh?"

"What are you gonna do?" Ashley asked.

"Take care of Danny." I say standing up and moving to the closet, changing my clothes.

I walked over to Ashley and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'll be back when I can. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

She shrugged. "Just be safe."

I turned around at the door and that's when I realized that Ashley and Danny belonged to one another. He was pressed into her trying to slow his breathing. I shook my head and followed Joe. We tracked down Jake at Danny's house. We watched him for a while and then moved in at dark. I beat the guy almost nearly to death. I didn't really care if he knew I did it, Joe and I never spoke to him. We didn't need to. I took my frustrations out on the man. I was gone from a bad op, and was questioned for days. Determine that I took no part in what my men did. Someone had killed a six year old girl. I sighed as Joe pulled up to my place. My knuckles were bruised. Joe stopped and looked over at me. "What's eating at you son?"

I scrubbed my palms into my eyes. "I have realized something."

"What's that?"

I looked towards my house. "Ashley is in love with Danny."

Joe took a breath in and slowly blew out. "How does that make you feel?"

I opened the door to his vehicle and stepped out. "I'm actually okay with it. I think I'm in love with her as a person, not because I want to be with her."

"Sounds like you need to make a decision."

"I'll catch you later Joe." I say turning around and walking towards my house. It was early in the morning and I hoped Danny and Ashley were awake. I walked into the door and pushed it open. Danny standing before me, his eyes filled with tears. After all of these years from hand to hand combat my hands never felt this kind of pain.

"Steve?" He said softly. His voice cracking with emotion.

"Ice. I need ice."

Danny's eyes flashed to my knuckles. "What did you do?"

"He won't bother you again." I say. "Listen I want to talk to you and Ashley."

"She's upstairs, do you want me to get her?"

I nodded. Danny went up stairs and I went into the kitchen to get ice for my swollen hands. I pulled the ice bin out and dumped it in a large bowl. I got under the sink and pulled out some Epson salts and dumped that in and was just filling the bowl with cold water when Ashley and Danny came in. I looked up at them and stuck both of my hands into the cold water. I winced with the pain.

"Are you okay Steve?" Ashley asked.

"I'm fine. I protected my boy and that's all that matters right now." I shift my weight and look down at the bowl with my hands stuck in it. "Look, I've been gone a few weeks and I have come to realize something…" I look at the both of them and I smile slightly. I didn't want them to think I was angry. Because really, I wasn't. "…you are in love with each other."

Danny's eyes shot to Ashley. His face was distorted. Ashley kept her eyes trained on me.

"Guys, it's okay. I'm not angry, I'm not upset. I have two of my best friends and they love each other. It's honestly fine." I say.

"I tried to fight it Steve. You have to believe that." Danny says with tears falling down his cheeks.

I shook my head. "I know and look where it got you. In a damn bad relationship with someone who took advantage. I love you Danny and I won't let anyone treat you like that. I'm sorry, I should have been here. I shouldn't have left."

"Well that's not your fault." Ashley said.

"It is though. My Ohana is here now I have failed to protect that." I pulled my hands out and wiped them clean on a rag. "I need to stop pretending that I'm meant to be here, I'm not in that life anymore. My life has been military for so long. I love you all; Chin, Kono, Lou, Danny, Kamekono…" I closed my eyes and laughed. "..you. I know you two need to talk. I'm going to make this easier for everyone." I moved and took Ashley in my arms. "I'm sorry my head was never in it with you. I wanted it to be. I'll always care a great deal for you." She didn't say anything, just nodded. "Danny, stay here for as long as you need. I'm going to head over to Hickam to care for some papers. And then, I'm going to do something that I normally don't get to do."

"What?" Danny asked.

I turned and smiled. "I'm going on active duty for a while."

"Steve?" Danny called out.

I turned and looked at my friend. "Thanks and I love you buddy."

I smiled and nodded heading up to my stairs. I packed a few bags and drove away in my truck. I stopped and told the Governor of my plans and he agreed that I needed to do what was best for me. And I drove to Hickam, and put my papers in. I looked everything over and signed my name along the line. I got copies of everything and went to my favorite spot on the beach. Wondering where I would be sent. I wanted to be useful. I felt as though I wasn't here. I felt like maybe I was just trapped. I wasn't sure. All I knew is that I needed to get away. I needed to run. Something hadn't done in along, long time. I always stuck it out but it was different this time. I needed my escape. I needed to feel like I was needed. Yes sure my Ohana needed me, but going active duty was different. I knew this was my calling for the time being. I needed to find myself again.


	13. Leaving

I stood in front of the large cargo plane at Hickam. It had only been twenty four hours since I had attacked the man that hurt Danny, and called in a favor to be put back on active duty. I smiled. I was okay with this. The Governor had even been okay with letting me go.

 **24 hours earlier**

 _I called a team meeting at my house that same day. Danny keeping his distance from me, I knew why he felt guilty for letting his feelings go farther than what they maybe should have with Ashley. I explained to my team that my leave of absence wasn't because of them. It was because of me. I needed to go. I was going on a mission to help extract people and children from Al Qaeda camps. I was being pared up with my old SEAL team again. Everyone sat with a saddened expression. Kono cried and ran up to hug me. Told me to be safe and to come home. She left to get home to Adam. Chin and Lou wished me well and also left. Danny sat just staring at me in disbelief. I sat down next to him, swiping the beer from his hand and taking a long swig. He took it back a moment later, downing the rest of it._

 _"Is it because of Ashley and I? I know I let you down. I know I know I shouldn't have gone there, but she was there for me, I trusted her Steve… God, I'm so sorry." Danny yelled out at me._

 _I looked over at Danny. "Buddy I don't blame you. I wasn't here okay? You leaned on someone that you trusted. Someone that helped you get through this hardship. I do not blame you." I touched his shoulder. "I don't blame her either."_

 _"Then why do you have to go?" Danny asked with tears forming in his eyes._

 _I sighed and looked out at the ocean before us. "I just need to Danny. It's in my blood, it's in my body. Think of it like a vacation."_

 _"I go to Jersey for vacation, or Disney Land. I don't go active duty to blow shit up."_

 _I laughed. "I'm helping people Danno. People that need help. I just…." I paused trying to find the right words. "…. I need to get out of here for a while."_

 _"Ill think about you the whole time I'm gone Danny."_

 _He smiled. "You better, I love you stupid nenanthrawl animal."_

 _I stood up. "I have gear to get, I'll catch you soon buddy."_

 _Danny nodded and waved me off. I went to my room and collected all of my gear and packed up the items. I would need while away. I'm sure if end up with better stuff but for now it all went with me. As I swapped out my shoes for my combat boots the front door opened. Ashley stood in front of me. Her arms full of newspapers. She turned around and looked at me in the eyes. "Steve… "_

 _I stood up and picked my gear up. It was heavier than I remembered. "You should go see Danny."_

 _She nodded. "I never meant too….. I'm sorry."_

 _I smiled. "It's really okay. Stay as long as you need to. I don't mind okay?"_

 _She nodded and want out to the lanai. I stood watching their soft touches and gently kisses. I could tell that Danny was crying and upset. I looked on and walked out the door._

I turned around at the call of my name and was confronted by my team, my ohana. I smiled and picked up Gracie running towards me. She squeezed me tightly. "Be safe Uncle Steve. I love you."

I smiled into her hair. "I love you too." She handed me a few envelopes. I never knew a child would have my heart. If she wanted me to play dolls, I got down on the floor and played dolls. I would brush her hair and paint her nails. I kissed her on the cheek.

"We couldn't leave without a proper goodbye." Kono said letting go of Adam's hand and pulling me into a hug. Tears filling her eyes. "I'll miss you. Love you brah."

I hugged her tightly. "I love you too Kono." I looked at Adam and hugged him lightly. "Watch after her."

"Always. Come home safe." He said.

Lou and Chin held back tears and hugged me and gave me wishes of a safe return home. I faced Danny, this was one of the hardest moments of my life. He brought me in for a big hug. Everyone stepped back and gave us space. "Come back you big idiot."

"I will Danny. I'll keep in contact. Promise. I'll be safe."

He pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. "Are you sure that your okay with Ashley and I?"

I smiled. "Danny, all I want is for you to be happy. If she makes you happy then please go for it. Be happy. I love you, but I have to go."

"How long will you be gone?"

"About six months. Maybe a little longer. I'll call you." I wave at everyone.

Danny drawing me a heart, I smiled back and did the same thing. "Hey Danno?" I yell out loudly.

He shared his head. "Don't say it."

"Book'em Danno!" I grin and disappear into the depths of the plane.


	14. Letters from home

**Several weeks later, somewhere in Afghanistan. (approximately 6 weeks)**

I opened the door to the Humvee, and let the bitter cold take hold of my body. It was dark out and I hoped I'd have a few days before the next tour. Even though we were there to help the kids we also went into theater and fought. Running missions, doing sweeps. You name it we did it. I sighed as I walked back to my tent and threw most of my gear down on my cot. I was exhausted. We had been gone for a week, don't recon and trying to track down some of the hiding places. I looked over and saw I had a box wrapped up sitting on my cot. I knew what it was so I walked right back out and headed towards the hospital. I walked in and stood in the door frame watching her. I smiled. I was hoping I'd get to spend time with her. Her long dark hair fell almost to her perfectly shaped ass. She moved around checking out files of the patients. I checked my wrist watch, it was nearly 2300. It was Impossible to not want to be near her. She turned around and her green eyes sparkled at me. She smiled and waved me in.

"Hi there sailor." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey yourself. Ready to check the wound and give me my daily antibiotics?"

She nodded as she got the needle out and ready. "I'm ready when you are."

I rolled up my sleeve and she stuck the needle in my arm. She checked the other and nodded and took the dressing off. "Looks nice Commander. Healing up great."

"When does your help get here?"

"Already here. Arrived last night. He should be here any minute."

"nice, then I get you to myself."

She laughed. "what's that…..?" she gestures towards the box.

"For you." I smile standing up.

"Really?"

I nod. "Your tent, it is private."

"You just want to kiss me."

"Isabella, how are we this evening?" A familiar voice rang in my ear behind me before I had a chance to answer.

I turn around and my jaw drops. "Max, what the hell?"

"Steve, why are you here?"

"I'm on assignment." I shake the younger man's hand. "Good to see ya buddy."

"Same here, how's the Ohana?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I haven't talked to them since I left. I need to though."

"How do you know each other?" Isabella asks.

"I use to work at the ME's office, and we always worked together." Max said. "Tell everyone I said hello, would you?"

I nodded as I laced my fingers with Isabella and we walked out into the night. We headed right to her private quarters. I closed the door and had my hands on her hips. Breathing in her scent. Her Lips on mine, we kissed for several moments, until artillery noise in the back startled her. Her body shaking slightly I bright her closet to my body. "You get use to it." I say brushing her hair from her face.

She nodded. "Everyone says that."

I laugh. "Box… open it. It's for you."

She smiled and she sat down and used her box cutter to open the box. She pulled out some Shampoo and conditioner and a few other hygiene products. She looked up at smiled at me. "How did you get these?"

I smiled. "My sister. I emailed her and asked her to get some stuff together for you."

"You like me huh?"

I laughed. "Oh yeah. I like you so dang much, I'm going to sleep right here for the night." I lay back on her cot.

"You look exhausted. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her putting her items away. "Maybe. Can I borrow your computer?"

"Sure, you know you can whenever. Are you going to write home?"

I nodded. "I need to check in before my partner has a coronary."

Isabella laughed and picked the computer up and sat down on the cot with me as I sat up. "Tell me about him?"

"Danny?" I look over a smile as she nods. "He's from Jersey. Loud mouthed, opinionated Ha'ole. He constantly thinks the worse is going to happen, he's always telling me what a animal I am. He's a jerk." I say looking up at Isabella. "But, he has a heart of gold. He will do anything for anyone at anytime. He's saved my life so many times. Danny, loves deep. He cares for everything so strongly. He's my brother, I love him."

Isabella touched my arm gently, rubbing small circles. "Do you miss him?"

I nod. "Yeah. I worry about him. He's been though a lot lately and I just wonder how he's coping. How his relationship is. See, I was with this girl but I left for a quick mission and when I returned I saw a totally different side of the both of them. They were in love. I wasn't in love with her. I was in love with the idea of being in love. I told them they needed to be together and there was no hard feelings. And I stand by my words."

"Wow, you are some friend. Do you miss your work there though? I mean It's Hawaii." She laughed.

"Oh I miss that ocean. I can smell it. My property backs right up to the beach where I have a private beach access. Maybe one day we can go surfing?" I look over at her smiling.

She nodded. "You'll have to teach me."

"Oh damn, how sad. I get to put my hands all over you." I say with a smirk.

Isabella laughs and stands up. "Heading to the mess tent, want anything?"

I shake my head no. "I'm good thanks Bella."

She smiled and bit her lip. "Keep talking to me like that sailor and I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

I smile and watch her walk out. I shake my head and log into her computer and then log into my email. I type Danny's name and sit back. I wasn't sure what to tell him. But I knew I needed to tell him something.

 _Danny,_

 _Hey buddy? Howzit? Staying out of trouble and whatnot? I'm sure you miss being shot at, and having me there to tell you it's all going to be okay though huh? Keeping the great state of Hawaii safe for me I hope, I did leave it in your care after all. Oh wait, that means It's falling apart yeah? How's Gracie? I miss her, thank her for the letters she has been sending me. I've been getting one every week. Sometimes I get two. I've been unable to write back, I've been busy but I have a few days off so I'll be sure to send her a dear uncle Steve letter. Give her hugs and kisses for me. How is everyone else? Adam and Kono get a vacation? Hopefully, Chin and Lou are doing well too. I miss seeing you guys._

 _So I've been going out and checking things out here. First rescue mission on the kids happened two weeks ago. We got six kids saved. They were young Danny. Reminded me of Gracie. But, that changed when this one kid thought I was trying to hurt him bit me in the arm. Broke skin. That was fantastic. So after I got back to base I had to head over to the hospital. And I met a doctor there. Isabella. She's nice. I've been hanging out with her a lot. Usually on my free time and her free time we are together. I went in the hospital today to see her and guess who showed up? Max! Ha! He said to tell everyone aloha. Well….How's Ashley? You two getting along well? Don't be a stranger Danny, seriously it's okay to email me. I miss you. And I love you. You understand that right? I have to go now, but I'll talk to you soon buddy._

 _Steve McGarrett_

 _P.S. Book'em Danno. Hahaha_

I pushed the send button and hoped he would reply soon. I didn't want him to think I was being neglectful but I needed space. I needed to get into the swing of things. I set the computer back on the small table in the corner and went back to he cot and laid down. I listened to the sound of planes taking off and choppers coming in and out of base. I had felt warm and stuck. I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep and Isabella was laid next to me on the cot, our arms wrapped around one another. Her head on my chest, her leg draped over mine. I checked my watch and it was nearly six am. I needed to be in communications any minute. So I gently slid out of the bed and laid her back down on the pillows. I left the tent and made my way in the early morning light over to the tent. I entered and went right to my good friend Joe White. "Hey, what's the word?"

"Quite on all fronts. We think the kids are being moved around but once our contact can check in then we will get better intel." Joe said with a smile. "You look…" He looked me up and down. "…like you slept hard."

I laughed and sat down in a chair next to Joe. "I fell asleep in Isabella tent. I didn't mean to but I guess I was tired."

"Sleep is good Steve. You are going out for recon tomorrow night. You could be gone up to a week and a half this time."

I sighed. "What are we doing now?"

"Assisting the Army with some sweeps. Apparently their guys are off doing something different but they have requested your SEAL team. Apparently they think you guys are good." Joe smiled.

"We are damn good Joe." I smile. "Do you have papers on the mission?"

"Yeah. But listen. It's dangerous, we are tracking some high profile leaders. Just watch your ass and get back here to safety asap. I don't want you gone on this more than a week."

I nodded as Joe handed me the large file on the job. "I thought I was leaving paperwork behind in Hawaii."

Joe laughed. "Go have breakfast with that woman of yours."

"Yeah, yeah. Can I snag a computer for a minute?" I asked.

Joe nodded his response and I took a empty one in the corner. I logged into my email to have a response from Danny I smiled.

 _Steve,_

 _Was bringing to think you dropped off the face of the earth. Or you blew yourself up or something. I know you love your grenades and guns. Anyways, I didn't know Gracie was sending you letters? She's been sneaky. But I'm trying to be okay with it. Even though we both know I'm not. Rachel and Step-Stan went to Vegas so I get the kid for a few weeks. Which we both knows, makes me very happy. And yes, I like not getting shot at all the time. Although, we did have a string of bodies washing up in front of the hotels. Got it figured out though, don't worry. I'm keeping your god-forsaken-pineapple- infested-sand- strap-hell- hole- safe. Along with everyone else. Kono and Adam took a week and we never saw them or heard from them. Chin was convinced they had died but they didn't. Chin is well. Being Chin. You know, methodical and everything. Lou is great. He caught the flu, but he's great._

 _I'm just me. I'm fine. Seriously. I got my stuff moved out of the house and I stuck it in storage. I'm still in your place but I'm looking for a house or apartment. Grace is going with me this weekend. Ashley is fine, went out to see Sara. We are navigating things. It's a process. I guess. I don't know. It's just trying to work past guilt. We never meant to fall for one another Steve. And you are being way to good about this. I feel like we are the reason you left, deep down. Why did you leave? That's one thing that none of us can really figure out. I love you Steve and please be safe. Don't be stupid out there._

 _Danny_

I didn't respond to his email. I wasn't really sure how. I didn't know how to answer. I left because I needed to. I needed to do something important. I was tired of doing the same thing. Taking down drug cartels, gun smugglers. I was tired of putting my team in harms way. I wasn't totally sure why I left. Maybe I did sort of hate how Ashley and Danny were close. Maybe I was upset that it wasn't me. I got up and walked out of the tent and headed over to the mess hall. I scanned the room until my eyes fell on Isabella. I smiled and approached her. She had a smile on her face. She must have finally gotten some good sleep. I realized she already had a plate of food set out for me. "Hey."

"You snuck off awfully fast this morning." She said taking a sip of her water.

"I had to meet with Commander White, about some recon." I say taking my coffee and downing it quickly. "I leave tomorrow night."

"How long?" She asked.

"Maybe a week, or longer. Kind of depends on the situation." I notice her hand laying on the table next to her tray. I pick it up and hold her hand softly. "You are doing something to me that I'm not sure of."

She smiled. "Yeah what's that sailor?"

"You make me open up in a way I've never done before." I look down. "It's nice to be honest with someone."

"Steve. You are the most honest person I know. Don't be so harsh on yourself."

I look up into her eyes. "You know I like you a lot right?"

She smiled. "Of course. Everyone sees it. I see it."

I laugh. "Yeah. Thanks for being you."

She smiled and bites her lip. "Do I get a kiss before you head out tomorrow?"

I laugh. "Would you like one?"

She nods. "McGarrett I'll take one any day."


	15. Where's Steve?

**Five Months Later Joe POV**

I sat at the desk. I didn't want to make this call but I knew if I didn't things would get worse. I picked up the sat phone and looked down at the number in front of me. I dialed it quickly. "Hello?"

"Yeah, this is Williams. Who's this?"

"Danny, It's Joe White."

"What's going on?" Danny asked. He sounded busy. "Just took down some bad guys like always. How's things, Steve okay?"

I swallowed hard. "Danny, there's been a accident. Steve's Humvee was attacked a month ago. And he was taken hostage to protect the children and the rest of his team."

"WHAT!" Danny yelled. "What are you doing to get him out?" I hear the rest of the team shouting their worries.

"Danny, we have a SEAL team that's gone in to get him. We won't know anything until the chopper lands. They had to come in dark."

"Holy fuck." Danny says. "Can you tell me where you are?"

I sighed. "It could be the biggest base here. I can't really say okay Danny?"

"Yeah, okay." Danny says hanging up the phone.

 **Danny POV:**

"What's happened?" Chin asked.

"Steve was taken hostage." I said sadly. "What's the largest base there?"

Kono's fingers were already typing away on her phone. We stood still in our tactical gear after taking down the arms dealers. "Bagram Airfield."

"Lou, we have to get there. Can you make some calls?" I ask.

"You bet. I'll have flights in no time." Lou said walking away pulling his phone out.

"I'll go talk with Denning. I'm sure he won't mind if we go, we just want to be there for Steve." Chin says.

"I'm going to pack bag and tell Adam. He'll want to help."

I stood there unsure of what to really think. Steve was in danger. He had been gone for six months one week four days. But who's counting? I ran back to my house and packed a small bag for myself and went to Stevens and packed a bag for him. I hoped he'd be coming home. I needed him home, I didn't like him so far away and I couldn't protect him. I met up with everyone at Hickam where Denning got us a flight headed out. I knew he was good for something. I hated sitting in these plans but if it got me to Steve than I would do it.

 **Joe POV:**

"Sir, we just got notice that the bird that's coming in is carrying some civilians from Hawaii, and have requested to see you ASAP." The young man said.

I sighed. "Son of a bitch." I get up from the chair and head out. I jumped in a Jeep and headed out to the airfield. I watched as the cargo plane opened its hatch and they stepped off of the plane. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"We've come to see Steve." Kono said.

"You realize that this is a Military base, who did you fuck to get here?" I ask.

"Governor Denning." Danny smiled. "Where's Steve?"

"Not here yet. I'm beginning to think something went wrong." I say sadly.

"Commander white, we got a helicopter coming in at two o'clock, It's coming in dark!" A woman said, on the phone.

"Get the ambulance here, and the doctor!"

"Roger, she's on her way."

I paced up and down. "Look guys, we don't know what kind of shape he's in. He could be dead for all we know."

"Well, that's not going to happen." Danny said folding his arm across his chest.

"Danny…we don't…" Chin started to say before Danny cut him off and walked towards the front of the jeep.

I look over as the ambulance showed up with Isabella running out of it before it even stopped.

"Joe?" She questioned before coming over to me.

I wrapped my arms around her. "It's probably him, let's just do damage control."

She nodded. "Max is standing by in surgery."

"Who are you? I'm Kono."

Isabella smiled. "I've heard about you, Isabella. I'm Steve's girlfriend."

Everyone including Danny turned around in shock. Isabella looked up at me. "He hasn't been very forthcoming with information."

She nodded. "Here it comes Joe."

"Get ready darlin." I say as she moved back over to the ambulance to pick, up her bag.

Danny moved over to her. She shook her head and placed her hands on his chest. "Stay back, you can't go over there." Isabella demanded.

Chin an Lou went over and held Danny back who was becoming hysterical .


	16. Truth Comes out

**STEVE POV:**

I looked down as the helicopter started to take its place on the landing field . I felt relief. I wanted to get out of these damned clothes and take a shower. I had scars from the torture devices and open wound I'm pretty sure is infected. I took my weapon and held it against me as the doors slid open. I climbed out as my feet touched the ground. No shoes. They took those from me. I stood there taking in a deep breath as my SEAL team surrounded me. I turned around and faced them. "Thanks guys for coming after me. I appreciate it and I'm glad we got those kids out of there. Good work." I moved out of the way as my sore feet found every damn pebble possible. I sighed and looked up. A slow smile pleading across my face. "BELLA!" I shouted as I picked my pace up. She dropped her bag and ran after me. I was happy to see her. Finally. Touch her. Her body clashed with mine as our arms wrapped around one another. Her legs wrapping around my hips. My nose in hailing her sent. I closed my eyes and for a moment it was just us. The smell of strawberries filling my nose, her soft body wrapped around mine. Her cheek rubbing against my grown out beard. I had my head rested on hers. My lips lightly touching hers. She moaned. I slid my tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth to me. Our kissed wasn't soft like it usually is, it was full of want and need. Passion. I pulled back and set her back down. "God, I thought I wasn't going to see you again." My hands cupping her cheeks.

"I was so worried about you Steve. What's your injuries?" She asked.

"I have a open wound on my forearm. And burns from a device they used to shock me." I say. She picked her bag up and I followed her to the ambulance.

"Alright, I'll let Max know your okay. And I'll have someone collect your friends." She said closing the door of the vehicle behind her.

I cooked my head to the side. "I'm sorry, my what?" I know I was tired from a lack of sleep, but I didn't know if I just heard her correctly.

"Your friends are here, with Joe." She pointed outside of the ambulance.

"What?" I exclaim like I couldn't hear her.

I opened the door back up and looked around the corner to find Joe standing with Chin, Lou, Kono and Danny. My heart sank. They came here for me. Again. My Ohana come here looking for me. I shook my head. As much as I wanted to I couldn't be emotional right now. I knew there would be time for me to fall apart in private later so for now I swallowed down my emotions and squared my shoulders.

"Steve, we need to get you checked out…."

I ignored Isabella and almost ran over. "Guys.." I looked around them. "..What are you doing here?" Kono had tears falling from her eyes as she flung her body against mine. Crying softly. "Shhh, It's okay. I'm alright."

"God, Steve I have been so worried." She said in my ear.

"You had us worried Steve." Chin said shaking my free hand.

"Hey, you know nothing can keep me down." I smile.

Kono let me go and Lou took her place. I hugged him back but I noticed Danny. He was refusing to look at me. Slightly keeping his distance. I let go of Lou and pushed past everyone else (my SEAL team and Joe) who stood in my way to get to Danny. "Hey."

He looked over at me. His nose was flaring. He only did that when he's pissed. "Danny?"

Tears falling freely from his eyes. "You idiot." He said.

I smiled and pulled him into me hugging him. I really had to concentrate on not falling apart there with Danny, I couldn't let Danny know that I'm actually human. "Come with me to the hospital, I want you to meet Isabella."

"Oh we met." He said as I drug him along.

"And?"

"She's got a temper."

"And you don't?" I ask.

Danny laughed as we walk with our arms around one another's shoulder. "Your stupid ya know?"

"Yeah. But you missed me."

"I did." Danny stopped at the ambulance before claiming in. "Coming home?"

I smiled. "Course, I completed my mission. And now I get to head home."

"Course you did." He said getting in the back with me.

I opened my eyes, and focused on the rubbing of my hand. I moved my head slowly and looked and Danny's face. He had his eyes closed and he was holding my hand. His thumb rubbing small circles on top. I swallowed, only to find my throat painfully dry. I slowed my breathing and realized that I was slightly weighed down. I felt like something was wrong. I knew I was still at the base and I was still in the hospital. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I squeezed Danny's hand. And watched as he opened his eyes and looked directly into my eyes. "Steve, your awake. Do you need water?"

I nodded my response. Danny picked up a small cup and handed it to me. I drank it down to quickly but it helped me clear my throat. "Danny, how long have I been out?"

"A few days. But your body was more fucked than you thought." His hand returned to mine. Sounds like have a sprained ankle, and your left arm with that stab wound is infected and broken."

"I was running on nearly nothing."

"I know buddy. They said you can leave soon though."

I nod. "I could use some ocean right now."

Danny smiled. "I missed you Steve. I was worried."

I smiled. "Me too Danny."

"Your girlfriend has been great. Why didn't you tell us?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I think because when I'm here, I tend to just shut down and focus on me. Kind of like I did before I left."

Danny gave me a puzzled look.

"I left Hawaii and went on active duty because of what happened with Ashley. Sure I was okay with you guys…." I winced in pain trying to sit up more. "… and I wasn't angry. But part of me was upset with myself. So I did what I knew. I went into Military mode. I focused on myself and my task at hand. I'm sorry Danny that I ran. I know that wasn't ideal but I needed to do it for me."

"If it makes you feel any better she and I didn't last. She wanted to be with her daughter and moved to the mainland."

I frowned. "I'm sorry Danny."

"What's this a real apology?" His hands flying in the air.

I smiled. "Your hickey would tell me you aren't that upset."

His hands flying more in the air. "Damn, even not fully functional you still notice things."

I smile. "I missed you Daniel."

"I missed you too Steven." He looked away. "His name is Josh."

I raised my eyebrow. "Is he nice to you?"

"Yeah, Kono, Chin and Lou threatened him. But they said he wouldn't totally understand until he met you." Danny said smiling. "Hey Steve?"

"Mmmm?"

"Sleep okay?"


	17. Protecting Steve

"Steve… " I felt something shaking me. "Steven… wake up…. STEVEN!"

I jumped up grasping my throat and holding on to something soft between my fingers. My eyes filled with haze, and a bright light. I was breathing fast and my whole body was shaking. I blinked a few times and looked around the room. Chin, Lou and Kono came into view at the foot of my bed. I looked to my left to see Isabella, holding my arm and looking up at something behind me. She was telling Joe something behind her. He had a hold of my leg. Someone was gripping my shirt. I felt sweat dripping down my face. I look to my right and I see Danny, terror in his eyes and his face full of concern. I realized I was gripping his hair. I released him as slowly let my muscles relax, the pain returning though out my body. I huffed air into my lungs. I realized I was feeling trapped. I. Looked down at the IV in my arm and felt it burning. I shook my head and ripped it out. And flung my feet to the right side where Danny was trying to get me to keep sitting down.

"Steve… stop it. Sit down."

"Steve where are you going?"

Everyone's voices filled my head but I just heard voices. I stood up and I pushed the three standing at the end of my bed out of the way. I hobbled out of the room and found the door, I pushed it open and landed on my knees taking in deep, ragged breaths. I felt the sun warming my body. I closed my eyes and thought about the ocean, and imagined Gracie getting up on a board by herself. I smiled and felt my body slowing down. I felt a hand on my back, I knew it was Isabella. She was whispering in my ear. "Steve, it's okay. Your safe. You need to look at me Steve."

I opened my eyes and looked up, her green eyes staring into mine. I watched as her chest rise and fall slowly. I kept looking at that as my focal point and I felt myself slowly coming down. I still heard the voices of my friends around me but this time they sounded real, not distorted. I closed my eyes once more and took a deep breath in and slowly blew out, just like Joe taught me in the BUDS training. I was centered, and I was breathing normally. I had pain rolling through my body and I opened my eyes, this time Isabella was looking at me with a smile.

"There's my sailor. Feeling better?" She asked me.

I nodded and did my best at giving her a smile. "Yes. Just a lot of pain."

"Well that would happen, you tore out the IV…. " Danny was ranting again. His whole body moving just as fast as his mouth. "…. You had a dream and you tried to rip my hair off."

I smiled this time. "Danny, shut the fuck up, and help me get up."

Danny and Lou took me by my arms and shoulders and helped me up and slowly took me back to the hospital bed where Isabella checked my vitals and gave me some pain pills. I swallowed them dry, while Danny huffed out and said something about my being a animal for not using water. Isabella told me a transport was headed to Germany and I'd be on it heading for Hickam. I was given more medication for the trip home, until I could see a doctor stateside. I went and packed up my items with the help of my team. I had a crutch and slowly went over to communications where I was quickly debriefed. Joe came and got me when it was time to head over to the airport. I had my Ohana with me but we never said a word to one another as we drove to the airport. Danny helped me from the Jeep while Chin and Lou took my bags. Kono kept touching me every so often. I knew why, she needed to know I was still there and okay. I did it too when we were in danger during cases. I looked around and saw Isabella driving a jeep towards us and parked next to us. She jumped out and walked over to me. Her hair was in a single braid and she wore a set of army green. "Kono, Danny could you give us a minute?"

They nodded and moved closer to the plane, just out of ear shot. I looked at Isabella before me, her cheeks were already stained with tears. I smiled softly and wiped them away only to have them replaced by new tears. I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her. Even though one was in a cast, I still held her tightly. No words were needed. We just relished in the feeling of one another. The touches. I smelled her one last time and used my hand with the cast and lifted her chin, gently placing my lips on hers. She opened her mouth to mine. Our tongues tangled together, feeling the warmth we had to offer. Opened mouthed, hot kisses. I sighed as she sucked on my bottom lip. I caught her moan. We pulled apart and rested out heads together, our breathing was labored. "I'm going to miss you Steve."

I looked into her eyes again and found the tears rolling down her cheeks again. It hurt my heart so much to leave her. I didn't intend to fall in love with her, or anyone else for that matter. I pulled her closer to me. "Isabella, I love you." My heart rate increased, I hadn't side it to anyone and actually meant it since Catherine.

She smiled. "I love you too Steve."

"I'll call you when I get home."

She nodded and held my hand for support. "Go before I try to go with you."

I went into the large plane by myself, Danny and Kono close if I needed their help. But I was trying to prove that I was fine and could handle it on my own. They got me strapped in and we took off shortly after. I found myself sad to leave Isabella here in a war torn country still. But I knew she'd be safe on the base. I had looked. To my left and Danny was there with Lou to my right. I closed my head but my head kept falling down. I sighed and looked back over to Danny and laid my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep to my Ohana talking around me.

"Stop it!" I shout.

Kono sighed and looked down at me. "Steve, we landed in Germany."

I blinked away the fears and looked around. "Sorry." I mumble as I unbuckled myself. I see a figure appearing from the bottom of the plane.

"Jet is ready when ever Steve is okay to go."

Adam. "Hi Adam."

He smiled. "Steve, welcome back. Do you need to head to a hotel, or do you want to just get home?"

I swallowed, my mouth was dry. "Home."

Kono and Adam shared. Looks and helped me up, I winced in pain as they slowly moved me. Before I knew it I was stretched out on a comfortable couch on a jet plane. Danny was in the opposite couch as me.

"Pain medication." He handed to me.

I nodded and took them with the water that Adam handed me. "Did I pass out? I don't remember taking off?"

"You did. The pain was probably to much. My doctor will see you as soon as we get you back to the island. At your house so you don't have to go anywhere else." Adam said with a smile.

"Thanks guys. I mean it."

"We love you, you big idiot." Danny said.

"You love her don't you boss?" Kono asked sitting next to Danny.

"Yeah, I've never seen you that way with anyone before." Chin pointed out.

"Not even Ashley." Danny said. "It's real isn't it?"

I smiled. "That's classified." I tried to laugh but my body protested as I felt shooting pain through out various parts of my body. "Actually, yeah. Danny is right. It's real. I love her. So much."

"How long have you been together?" Lou asked.

I smiled. "Five months."

"When does she get out of there, she isn't regular military is she?" Adam asked.

"She's not. Sometimes the government contracts out to hospitals and sees if any of their doctors are willing to go to the bases. Like the doctors without boarders. She's actually going to be following Max to Africa in a few weeks." I say.

"You may not see her for months right?" Chin asked.

I nodded sadly. "Three months."

I think they kept talking to me but I had once again filled asleep. By the time I had woken up it was early morning at Hickam. I sat up as my one good leg bounced up and down in anticipation. I couldn't stand the excitement of being home. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins. I stood up as soon as the airplane stopped. I hobbled over to the hatch, pushing past everyone in the plane. I opened the hatch and stepped out on the first step. Taking a deep breath in, the salty air filling my lungs. It has been six months to long. I looked over and saw one of the only things that kept me going while I was being held as a POW . My brain kicked in and I realized I was actually a POW. My hand shook as I finished my decent down the stairs and opened my arms to the girl that I loved as soon as Danny walked into my life. She smiled big and gave the balloons and banner that read "Welcome home!" to Kamekono. She ran with all her might and jumped into my arms. I grunted in pain but I didn't care. My arms lifted her up, and I held her close to my chest.

"God, Gracie… you got so big."

She laughed. "Uncle Steve, I missed you."

I smiled into her hair. "I missed you too Gracie. A lot."

She lifted her head from my shoulder. "Are you okay? Danno said you were hurt."

"I'm okay. I will heal."

She gave me a look that screamed Danny. "Are you in pain?"

I couldn't lie to Gracie. "Yes. But I'll be okay in a few days."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was just scared we wouldn't see you again."

"No." I held onto her tightly. "Gracie you can never hurt me okay? In fact you helped me so much. I kept reciting your letters in my head, over and over again."

She let a few tears fall from her eyes. "Is that when they had you?"

I nodded.

"I love you."

God this girl. I smiled tightly and whispered that I loved her back. I slid her down and looked over at Danny. He was biting back his own emotions. I nodded and slowly moved towards Jerry's van. "Danno, let's go home."


	18. Crash

_I sat on the dirt with my back against the Humvee. I was tired and had been gone from base for two weeks. I let my head fall forward as I tried to catch a few minutes of rest before we moved on. Our target was moving and that meant we moved. I looked down and picked up the MRE. I started to quickly eat the meal before moving on. I remembered I had a letter that I needed to respond to. It was from Gracie. I had gotten it just before we left, but I was not in a place to send one off. I was on a super classified mission. I pulled out my satellite phone and dialed Grace's number. I hoped she would be with Danny. It was Saturday._

 _"Ummm, hello?"_

 _I smiled. "Gracie, it's uncle Steve."_

 _"Ohhh my God, hi how are you!?"_

 _"I'm okay. Missing home. How are you?"_

 _"Okay. I'm with Danno. Do you want to say hello?"_

 _"Sure Gracie. I love you!"_

 _A moment passed until Danny came on the line. "Steve, how are you? Coming home yet?"_

 _"No. I'm fine. Just missing everyone. I know it's been four months but hopefully I'll get to come home soon."_

 _"Where are you?!"_

 _Danny. "Classified buddy."_

 _I could almost hear him roll his eyes. "I mean it literally… like what are you doing, or is that classified Too?"_

 _I laughed. "I'm sitting in the middle of dirt against a tire eating a MRE." I sighed. "Danno, I got to go."_

 _"Hey Steve?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"What are you wearing? Black cargo pants, oh no wait your fatigues? Oh it's classified."_

 _I laughed again. "You are such a fucker Danny. I have to go. Love to everyone. Including you…"_

 **1.5 months later October**

I pulled my truck into its usual spot. I had just been able to get back to work. Broken bones healed and my physical strength back up to par. I had gone surfing with Adam and Chin early and headed into the office. I walked up the stairs into the office and was greeted by a large banner that said 'Welcome back Boss' I smiled and entered, there was a large box of malasadas. I looked around and didn't find anyone in the office. I hadn't seen Danny for about a week, and I wasn't sure if he knew I was coming back in today or not. I was slightly nervous about starting work today, but I wasn't going to let it on. I heard clapping from behind me and when I turned around to find my whole team standing there. Danny, Chin, Lou and Kono. I smiled. "Hey guys, thanks."

"We missed you boss. It's been to long that you wore that badge." Kono said nodding towards my badge on my hip.

"Seven months." I said.

"We are glad to have you back Steve." Chin smiled and moved over to the smart table.

I nodded. "Great to be here."

Lou looked over at me and smiled. "Good job back there, if you need anything let me know okay? Glad your back." Lou said shaking my hand.

I nodded and looked over at Danny. "Thanks Lou." I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Hey Danny."

He smiled. "Hey."

I laughed and opened my arms. "I know you want a hug."

"Ass hole." Danny said as he walked into my hug. "Josh wanted to thank you for using your truck the other day, so I have a bottle of scotch in your office from him."

"He's just trying to kiss my ass, get on my good side." My phone started to ring and I pulled it out of my pocket. I felt my heart sink a little and I went towards my office and pushed answer. "Hello?"

"Steve? It's Isabella."

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm good. I miss you. I just wanted to tell you that I've been contracted to stay here longer."

I sighed. Tried to hide the disappointment. "When do you think you'll be back now?"

"Maybe February, or March. They just need so many doctors here."

"Where is here?"

"Africa…you knew I was coming here."

I shook my head. "No I know, I mean what city?"

"Steve….don't freak out okay?"

"Bella…"

"Benghazi." She said softly.

"Fuck. Please be-careful. I couldn't live without you okay?"

"I know Steve. It's going to be okay. Don't worry."

"Hey I'm getting another call and It's important. Please call soon, I love you Bella."

"I love you too Steve."

I sighed and pushed the button to connect the other call. "McGarrett….yes…text me details…Thanks." I hang up and sigh. A case. I closed my eyes. I hoped I was up for all of this today. Last thing I wanted was to get shot at. I didn't want this today. I walked out of my office and went to the smart table where my team had gathered. "Guys, we got a body down at the Ala Wai Harbor." I looked at my team. "Lou head to the ME office and wait for it, Chin stay here in case we need some info on the victim. Kono, let's go. Follow us."

Once at the crime scene I walked over to the body. They hadn't taken it out of the water yet. I wasn't sure how the body could be dumped here. "Danny, what do you think?" I ask as I heard him approaching me.

"What the fuck…" Danny looked at me and the body. "Kono!" He shouted.

"What, what's wrong Danny?" I asked.

"Remember I told you we had bodies washing up but we figured it out and got the guy?" Danny asked.

I nodded. Kono walked up and mumbled something under her breath. "This is exactly how we'd find the others. Wrapped in a net with no clothes on."

I shrug. "So we got a copy cat."

They finally got the body from the water and the ME looked over at Danny and Kono. "Sorry, guys but it it was a copy cat then there wouldn't be the calling card."

"We withheld that info." Kono said shaking her head.

"What would that be?" I ask.

"Nails painted red with the large tow stuffed in the victims mouth." Danny said.

I grimaced. "That's nasty. Is that the case?" I asked looking at the ME.

She nodded softly. "Sorry guys, but sounds like you put away the wrong person."

I sighed. "Kono stay here and collect any evidence, no matter if it looks like It's been here a while. Danny call Chin and have him start running though the cameras around here. I'll call Grover and have him pull the other files with the ME. I want to go over all of the past case files." I called Grover and told him that what I had needed. Danny and I went back to the Palace to go over every detail. They left me to it, which was nice. Fresh eyes on something. Everything looked cut and dry though. I would have arrested John Banks for these crimes. Nothing made sense to me. I didn't realize but I had worked in my office so long with out a break there was a knock on the door. I smiled and waved Kono in.

"Boss, it's nearly six. We are all headed home. Are you staying?"

I sighed. "I shouldn't. Maybe I'll take it home with me."

She smiled. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Sometimes. I have good days and bad days."

"I take it last night wasn't a good night."

I shake my head no. "Tonight won't be much better. I found out that Isabella went to Benghazi."

Kono gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry Steve. Maybe she'll get to come home sooner than expected."

I shrugged as I picked up all of the files and folders and tucked them into my work briefcase. "I'll go home and have a few beers, maybe pick up some takeout." I laughed at the work takeout. "I've been eating MRE's so damn long that normal food taste weird."

Kono put her arm around my back and smiled. "You can always come hang out with Adam and I."

I smiled. "He and I went surfing this morning. Apparently I'm supposed to go with Chin tomorrow. I think you guys are trying to help me keep busy, like your afraid I'm going to go off." But I stopped and cocked my head to the side. "Go off…" I repeated.

"What?" Kono asked.

I shook my head and took out all of the files. And spread them across my desk. Kono got worried and called the team in to my office. I quickly ran my hands all over them looking for the right file. I smiled when I found it and opened it. "Sally McBeam….she said she would go off by herself for walks on the beach and never saw anything strange."

Danny nodded. "Yeah there was never any connection with her or the bodies."

I shook my head. "She works at the gift shop there in Waikiki, the people that were killed were all wearing this necklace….which was sold at the gift shop."

"Oh my god, how did we not ever see this." Lou said. "I'll alert swat."

"I nodded my head. "I didn't think of it either till now. She would 'go off' of what people were buying there. If they bought that it for some reason triggered her to kill. She'd probably follow them around and wait to pounce." I said pulling my tactical gear from the small foot locker in my office. I realized my hand started to shake a bit as I pulled out the Kevlar vest. I tried to breath though it and not let on I was having a issue, I strapped d it tightly to my body and then pulled out my thigh holster and wrapped the ton. "Let's go."

Danny drove us to the gift shop just as it was closing. I saw Sally's eyes budge out of her head. I jumped out of the car with my gun drawn. "Sally McBeam, It's five o, put your hands up, It's over."

"How did you figure it out!" She screamed back.

"The necklace's. They all had one on."

I hear the commotion behind me and that's when I saw it. She raised a gun from her back pocket. She pulled the trigger and I pulled mine. I looked over and saw Danny duck. "DANNY!" I shout.

"I'm fine. Really I'm okay!" He helped back to me.

I ran over to the perp and looked down, I kicked the weapon from her and watched as her blood drained from her body. I hit her right in the chest. I took a breath I didn't realize I was holding. My hands were shaking. I felt myself go a little sideways. I shook my head and turned around and walked right past Danny. My gun still in my hand. I heard him yelling my name, Chin and Lou were calling after me too. But I just kept walking. I walked down to the docks and sat on a bench. I sat and cried. I cried for the first time since I had been deployed and came home. All of the horrors I had endured had finally just caught up to me. I didn't like this feeling. I wasn't in control. I holstered my gun and wrapped my arms around my chest and just sobbed. I saw one of my captors in the woman I had just shot. And when I thought Danny was shot I just stopped thinking. I wiped at the tears when I heard footsteps coming closer. I knew it was Danny.


	19. Pillow Talk

"Hey Babe, you okay?" He asked sitting down.

I nodded and swallowed the lump. "Yeah."

"Your full of shit Steve."

"I know."

"What can we do to help?" He asks me.

I turn and face him. "We?"

He nodded and pointed back up the hill. "Yeah those people up there is family, I'm family. We want to help."

I smiled. "I'm okay Danny. I just need some time."

"Who did you shoot back there?" He asked.

"One of the guys that took me back in theater."

"Theater?" Danny questioned.

"Um…while I was out doing my mission."

"Ahhh…" Danny leaned forward. "..Classified."

"It is Classified." I looked over at my friend. "What i'm about to tell you Danny, doesn't go any farther than us okay?"

He nodded slowly, realizing that I was about to for once in my life tell him something that was Classified.

"We were following this high Afghanistan official. He was our target. They had always been a step ahead. But for some reason we finally got Intel on where they were going so, we were picked up and we waited. But it was a ambush. We took heavy hostile fire. My team and I were separated, and when I went to move I was caught. But I told them I was acting alone and I was a Lt. Commander in the Navy."

"Why did you tell them that?" Danny asked.

"I knew they would leave with me. I was giving my team a chance to get out."

"God Steve, I hate that you do this shit."

"it's my life."

"I know. But when we were called I thought that was it."

"Me too." I sighed. "They were about to behead me when a SEAL team came in and took down the hostiles. When I got back to base and Isabella told me that you guys were there. I literally couldn't believe it. I was happy for you guys came for me. Again."

"I'll always come for you babe." Danny said.

I smiled and laughed. "Oh God Danny, you have no idea how bad that sounds."

"Fuck you Steve."

I busted up laughing. "Danny stop!"

Danny stood up and walked away, I followed trying to hold my composure in. "Let's go Danno."


	20. Thanksgiving

**November - Thanksgiving Day**

I pulled the turkey from the oven and looked over at Josh as he prepared the trimmings. He was a good fit to Danny. They took care of each other in ways I hadn't seen before. It made me happy to know that Danny had finally found someone to love. I l kept my eyes trained on the slightly older man, he was five years older thank Danny. He looked over at me and smiled. "Something I can help with?"

I shed and shook my head. "If you want to go take a quick walk with Danno, I'll get Gracie to help me set the table."

Josh smiled. "Thanks Steve."

I nodded. "Don't forget the ring."

His eyes went wide and pushed his finger to his lips telling me to be quite. After a few moments I saw them walk outback towards the beach. Gracie and I both shared looks and grabbed the cameras and snuck out to catch some pictures. The sun was just starting to set and as we snuck closer we were able to hear the words being spoken. I filmed it while Gracie took pictures. She smiled up at me in excitement. I smiled back at her and leaned in close to her ear. "You okay with this right?"

She nodded and whispered back. "I like him, so yeah. I'm glad Danno is happy."

We watched as Josh dropped to one knee and Danny started to cry. I would never admit it but I let a tear fall down too. They turned around after Josh slipped the ring on and found us watching. Gracie ran up and hugged Danny tightly. I took the camera and snapped pictures of the three of them. It was nothing but love. I nodded to myself and walked back inside giving them some space. I heard my cell ringing and silently hoping it wasn't a case. "McGarrett."

"Steve! Happy Thanksgiving!"

I sighed. Isabella. "Hi! God I miss you, how are you!?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm fine baby. Danny just got engaged. Like right now."

"That's fantastic tell them congratulations." She sighed into the phone.

"What's wrong?"

I could practically hear her smile. "I'm just tired. I've been running non stop for days."

"The Ebola outbreak?"

"Yes, it's getting so bad."

"Please just come home." I realized that I had just called my home her home. "I miss holding you." I watched as Danny, Josh and Grace enter the back door.

"I can't leave here till February Steve. It's my contract."

I sigh and scrub my hand over my face. I must have looked worried because the three looked at me with worried expressions. "I just want you safe. I love you and it's been so long since I've gotten to touch you, kiss you."

"Soon Steve. Only two months. I have to go. My break is over. I love you. I'll try to call again soon."

I nod. "Yeah… bye Isabella." I closed my eyes. I hated not being able to be near her. I was quite positive I was getting depressed. I felt arms around my waist and a strong hand on my shoulder. I look and see Gracie hugging me and Danny trying to comfort me. I sighed. "I'll be fine." I say as I hug my Gracie back.

"Uncle Steve..?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to marry Isabella, like Danno is going to marry Josh?" She asked me.

I had thought about it. But I honestly wasn't sure. I hadn't really need around her enough. I loved her with everything I am. She was the light to my life. "Maybe Gracie. Hey, let's go eat okay? Josh made a lot of good food and we can't let it sit and get cold."

Josh gave me a sad smile while he and the younger Williams set up the table. Danny stood next to me and sighed. "Thanks for the surprise. Josh said you helped."

I smiled. "Anytime Danno. I'm happy for you two, congratulations."

"You okay?"

"I don't know… I just need to see her. It's been three months. I literally can't remember what she felt like."

Danny sighed. "Did you two… ya know… do the dirty."

I laughed. "No. She wanted to wait until marriage."

Danny gasped. "And you respected that?"

I scowled at Danny and smiled. "Fuck off."

Grace peaked around the corner. "that's five dollars uncle Steve."

I laughed. "Yes ma'am."

"Come on you two, dinner is ready." Josh said with a smile.

"Thanks for this. I didn't want to spend it alone."

"Not going to happen anymore Steve, your family is here." Josh said as Danny and I both took out seats at the table.


	21. Christmas

**Christmas**

I woke up early and got coffee and breakfast started. I dismissed my morning exercise and just went up to shower. It was nearly seven am and Danny, Josh and Gracie would be here any minute. As I was getting dressed In my washed out jeans and a white t-shirt I quickly made my way down the stairs just as Gracie busted through the door. Presents in hand with Danny and Josh behind her, carrying presents as well. I smiled as Gracie threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Hey Gracie, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Uncle Steve."

"Juice in the kitchen with your favorite breakfast."

Her eyes smiled and she bounced into the kitchen. Danny hugged me and handed me a box that was neatly wrapped. "Our present to you."

I smiled and shook my head and ripped open the package. I saw the picture of Gracie, Danny, Josh and myself. "Thanks guys." I said as I placed it on a bookshelf. Displaying it. "I even bought a tree Danno, just for you."

Danny looked behind me and smiled. "Now that's what I call a Christmas tree, not that plastic piece of shit that is in our living room."

"Danny…" Josh warned.

I laughed as the front door opened again. Kono and Chin entering with presents in bags they brought in. We all exchanged presents and drank coffee. Gracie was excited about the gifts she got and made her way up to her room. I cleaned up the living room and Kono took the garbage out. She came busting through the door with a large smile on her face. "Kono?"

She smiled. "Nothing boss, I'm fine. Adam just got here, so I...umm…" She looked at Chin for assistance. "…..I gotta go…." She looked over at her cousin and whispered something in his ear. Chin smiled and turned around. I rolled my eyes and watched Adam come in with a big smile just like Kono. I ignored them and picked up my guitar and sat down. I started to play a light hearted tune just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shout.

The knocking continued. I rolled my eyes and set the instrument down. I walked over and opened the door at the same time Kono said something. "What?" I asked her and turned back around. I swallowed hard and felt tears starting to form in my eyes. "Isabella…" I whisper.

She smiled. "Steve…"

I soon my head and pulled her into me. She smelled like vanilla. Her skin was warm and soft against my fingers, her long hair was soft. Her body was slightly trembling. Her arms wrapped around me, gripping at my shirt. I realized she was crying. "Merry Christmas."

"My god, what are you doing here?" I whisper.

She pulled back her hands resting on my ribs. "It was my plan all along, I was supposed to be here last night, but my plane got delayed and I met someone at the airport that got us a transport to Hickam."

"I don't care how you got here….." I kiss her lips softly. "…I'm just glad you're here."

She looked up in my eyes. "So would you be more excited if I told you I've accepted a job here?"

I felt my eyes growing large. "Yes…of course!"

She smiled. Her green eyes looking up into mine. "You look gorgeous." I take her hand in mine and spin her slightly. Her body wearing a black loose spaghetti tank top and a sport pair of shots. I shook my head and pulled her into me again. Joe walking up my pathway caring bags. I smiled and mouthed thank you to him. He nodded. I pulled her into the house, my fingers laced with hers. "Guys…." I say. "…you've all met Isabella."

She had already met everyone once before but it had been a different situation, they exchanged hellos and hugs as I got her settled with a cup of coffee. We spent the day talking and laughing. Sharing stories with everyone. Everyone started to filter out after dinner and left me alone with Isabella. Something that we have never had before. Alone time. I closed the door and locked up. I looked behind me and saw she had gone into the kitchen. I smiled and walked in. Watching her from the door way. She busied herself loading the dishwasher and wiping down the counters. I smiled and realized how comfortable she looked in this house. I bit my lip and looked down. I sighed and walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her small waist. My lips finding her neck. Kissing and nipping all over. I found her spot right before her ear, as she moaned and let her head fall back into my chest. "I honestly can't believe you are here, in my arms, in my kitchen."

"I took a plane to New York on the twenty third, and I got to San Francisco early on the twenty fourth and I was supposed to be here last night but the plane was delayed." She turned her body so she was facing me. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

I laughed and pulled her into my body, kissing her head. "Baby, I don't care. You are here with me, that's all that matters."

She smiled and looked up into my eyes. "Steve, I love you so much."

My heart swelled and I sighed. "You have no idea how much I love you. My heart literally hurts I love you so much." I kissed her lips again. Trying to be as soft as I could be. "Tell me you'll stay here, you'll live with me."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Of course I will."

"Let's go to bed."

She nodded and followed me though the house as I turned off every light. I set the alarm and locked the back door. I took her hand into mine and slowly we climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I handed her a pair of my sweat pants and a t-shirt. I took mine from the night before and went into the bathroom. I got changed and opened the door to find her sitting on the bed. I looked over at her and couldn't believe she was finally with me. I smiled and pulled her up. "You are exhausted."

She nodded in response. I pulled the blankets back and laid her back down. I climbed over her and pulled the blankets up over us. "Which hospital do you work at?"

"Tripler." She said with her voice already becoming heavy. "I start Monday."

I smiled and pulled her body into mine. I held her close, my arm around her waist and her head resting on my other arm. "Sleep baby, I love you."

"Mmmmm, love you too."


	22. New Years Eve

**New years eve:**

I adjusted my tie in the mirror in he downstairs bathroom. I walked out and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Bella, we have to go. We will be late!" I yell up the stairs.

"I know, I'm coming I promise. Five more minutes!" Bella yelled back.

I rolled my eyes as the door opened. I turned to see Danny and Josh in their suits. "Hey guys."

"Isabella ready?" Danny asked.

"No. A few more minutes." I say turning around.

"God, look at your tie. You'd like you ought to know how to tie one of these damn things." Danny exclaimed throwing his hands into he air.

"What's wrong with it?" I ask, looking down.

"It looks like shit." Danny said adjusting my tie. Making it look better. "There…" He said moving back and lacing his fingers with Josh.

"Thanks Danno." I said hearing the door open to our room.

I looked up just as she stood at the top of the stairs. My heart rate increased as I looked at her wearing the dress she wouldn't tell me about. My breath was stuck in my lungs. She slowly made her eat down the stairs and my hands were shaking. It was a light pink flowing dress that had the valley between her breasts open with just the material covering her breasts, but showing off some of the breasts. A band of the same color was wrapped around high on her waist. I noticed she had high heals on that made her about my height. She had a necklace o that was silver and it rested down on her exposed skin. Her blonde hair was down. She landed in front of me and gently turned around when I found the thick straps crossed behind her back and her hair had a small braid in the middle of her head. My mouth was suddenly dry. She looked absolutely stunning. I swallowed hard and locked my lips. She screamed sex. I reached out and my hand wrapped around her hip, pulling her into me. With her heals she was just below my chin. I kissed her neck and her sent through me through the roof. She smelled like fresh rain with a hint of hibiscus.

"My god, you look fucking gorgeous." I hardly whisper.

She smiled. "Thanks Sailor. You look pretty fantastic too."

"Yeah, he cleans up nice when It's not always cargo pants, guns and grenades." Danny says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

I gave him a warning look and Josh smiled. "Really, you look smoking hot." Josh said.

"Thanks." She looked back up at me. Her makeup was done perfectly. I have never see her wear makeup till now. Gracie thought me all about makeup and fashion when I had her with me alone, usually. I knew her eyeliner was called winged and according to Gracie It's difficult to put on. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." I said. "I just need to grab something, I'll meet you outside."

Josh nodded and followed Bella outside. I turned to Danny. "Do you have the ring?"

He smiled. "Course." He pulled a black velvet box from his pants and handed it to me. "Trying to show Josh up huh?"

"Kiss my ass Danno…" I say taking the box from him .

"Can't, Bella might get jealous."

I roll my eyes and follow Danny out of the house towards the Camaro. Once at the party, Kono took Bella and they mingled around for a while with some of Kono's friends. I went around and showed face to the people that the Governor felt was important. Danny by my side the whole time, he didn't usually trust me to not be a idiot and say something I shouldn't. I looked around and saw Sam Denning approaching as I sucked down the last bit of my beer.

"Steve…" He shook my hand and then Danny's. "…Danny.. Glad you all could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it." Danny said eyeing me.

"I'm sorry the party is such a bore to you Steve." Sam said.

"Huh?" I say tearing my eyes away from Bella.

Danny and Sam laughed. "Is that the girlfriend that you met while you were deployed?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Isabella Church."

"She's beautiful." Sam said.

"Thanks." I say smiling. "Excuse me.." I say making my way over to where Bella was standing. I gently pushed people from my way and when I had finally gotten to her she smiled and I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Excuse me, Kono…I need to steal Isabella away from you for a few moments."

She nodded and continued her conversation with Adam and another woman.

Steve took Isabella's hand and lead her down to the beach where they walked hand in hand, He helped her remover her heals and he removed his own dress shoes to make the walk easier. They laughed and kissed their way down the beach until they stopped short. There were dozens of candles spread before them with rose pedals. "Steve, I think we stumbled upon someone's surprise." He smiled and looked over at her. "I think you found your surprise." She looked at him with a smile and walked father into the middle of the candles. "Steve, this is beautiful. But you didn't have to go through all of this just for me." He smiled and watched her turn around looking at the candles and rose pedals all over. "Why the special occasion?" She asked him. He smiled and slowly walked over to her. "You know how happy I was when you came home early?" She took her hands and holds his tightly. "Pretty happy. I don't think I've seen you that happy before." Steve laughed. "I've never been that happy before." Steve smiled and looked out into the ocean and then back at Isabella. "I love you, you know that right?" She nodded. He knew she was getting nervous, her hands were shaking. He was nervous too. He took a deep breath and slowly let out. He took her left hand into his and went down on a bended knee. Her right hand flew to her mouth trying to keep control of her emotions. Tears silently falling down her cheeks. He smiled weakly. Trying to keep his composure. " When I met you, I was in such a weak place of mind. But getting back into a routine that I was used to helped me so much. But I had been missing something. I was missing love from a woman. Someone that honestly loved me for me. I was so happy the day we met and you let me help you in the medical tent." He stopped talking and looked down, his emotions getting the best of him. He looked back up into her eyes and tears were falling down his cheeks. "I knew I loved you the day you checked me out from being so close to the bomb that went off. Isabella, Please make me the happiest man in the world tonight by accepting this ring and becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked, slipping the ring on her finger. She out a sob and dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with so much need. Their kiss, deep and filled with passion. It was something neither one of them had really experienced before. The kiss wasn't sexual. It was full of love, trust, need. Everything they both needed to feel was poured into that kiss. He pulled back and cupped his hands around her cheeks. "I love you so much." She smiled. "I love you too." They stood up and Steve checked his watch. "It's almost midnight." She smiled. "Let's go share the news with our family." She said.

Bella POV:

Steve and I went back to the party after he helped me put my heals back on. We walked back in, Steve was touching me. His hand on my hip, the grip tight. I knew I'd have a brush there in the morning. I didn't care though. We found the Ohana huddled around in a corner. Danny was smiling from ear to ear when we saw us approach him. Kono looked up and smiled. I smiled back and held my hand up, showing off the ring that Steve had just given to me a few minutes before.

"Oh My God!" Kono yelled out, running the left over distance to me and hugging me tightly. "Congratulations!"

I smiled. "Thanks!"

"You know this means your Ohana now." Chin says giving me a hug.

"I'm okay with that." I said smiling.

Danny looked at me and pulled me into hug. "I'm happy for you. Congratulation's."

"Thanks Danny." I said as he kept me close.

"My boy loves you. Don't hurt him." He whispered in my ear.

"I wont." I say back as he lets me go.

Lou huge me and his wife as they also gave me their congratulations. The clock started to count down as we all shouted the numbers down. At midnight, Steve pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It was different than the last kiss. It was rushed, pull want ad need. His lips and tongue couldn't get enough of me. When we pulled back he smiled and nibbled on my bottom lip. I sighed. I loved this man more than anything. I laughed as he wiggled his Eyebrows at me. His phone rang and he rolled his eyes and pulled out the phone.

"McGarrett …" He says. "Yup, we will be there in thirty minutes…" He looked up at me. "I'm sorry baby, we got to go. We got a crime scene up on North shore guys."

"Renee, can I get a ride from you?" I asked.

"Actually, let's take Gover's suv, it will fit all of us…." Steve says pulling me close. "…Adam can you drop, Josh, Renee and Bella off?"

"Of course." Adam said giving Kono a kiss. "Let's go ladies…." He ushered us in front of him. "..Josh, after you."

Steve caught up and kissed me one last time. "I'm sorry, this is not how I was expecting tonight to go."

I smiled. "Steve It's fine. Don't worry about it."

He nodded and kissed me on the side of my head. "I love you, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too." I yell back as they enter the black suv.

 **I'll post a link of the dress shortly.**


	23. Burn

Adam dropped me off first as I thanked them I pulled the keys from my clutch and unlocked the door. I sighed and dropped everything in the basket that Steve used for his keys, wallet. I locked the door and set the alarm. I walked into the kitchen, my heals clicking along the floor. I opened the freezer to find the ice cream that Steve had bought the day before. I pulled it out and got a spoon. Sitting down at the island. I looked down at the ring. I smiled as the memory of Steve down on one knee asking me to be his wife. I bit my lip and remembered how when he asked me his hands were slightly shaking. I had never seen his hands shake. He was always steady as a rock. I looked at the cut of the ring, it was a round French cut diamond, with smaller ones that wrapped the band. It was white gold. Absolutely stunning. I put the spoon in my mouth and took a bite of the ice cream. Steve went though so much tonight to make sure that it was special. I wondered how he pulled off the candles on the beach. I shook my head and put the lid on the ice cream and but it back. I looked down at the sparkle on my hand. It was defiantly something I wasn't use to seeing. I washed the spoon and dried it. Steve couldn't stand the house messy or dirty. I couldn't care less but I made sure that Steve had less stress in his life. I couldn't honestly wait to marry Steve. He was everything I wanted. He always found little ways to touch me, it didn't matter if it was his shoulder or just a light touch of his finger. I smiled when I heard my cell ringing. I quickly made my way over to the basket by the door and pulled my phone out. Smiling at the picture of Steve that would pop up when he called.

"Hello…" I say happily into the phone.

"Hey sexy, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I sighed when I sat down on the couch taking my shoes off. My feet were aching from the shoes that I hardly ever wore. "I miss you though, I wish you were here."

He sighed. "I know, me too baby. It's gruesome up here, we are trying to identify the victims so we can make the notifications."

I felt bad that he had to do this. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I could hear him smile. "No It's okay baby. Do you like your ring?"

"It's beautiful Steve, really. I love it. And I love you, so much." I honestly did. I loved Steve back in theater when we first met, but I couldn't tell him that.

"I love you too. So I don't know when I'll be home, I'll try to send you a text in the morning, do you work tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, I actually have the day off."

"I'll try and stop by to see you. I love you. I have to go."

I couldn't say anything before he hung up. He was busy and I completely understood that. I think the reason why we worked and would continue to work is because I understood that about Steve. About his job. If he had to go, he had to go. Back in theater, he'd call me and we would get to talk for a few minutes and when he said he had to go, it was quick. He could have been getting shot at or could have spotted someone he was tracking. I turned the lights off and turned the TV on. I laid on the couch and pulled Steve's blanket down and over my body. The smell was him. Earthy and salty. I smiled and watched on classic TV reruns.

I woke up to the sound of my cell ringing. I sighed and pushed accepted and brought it to my ears. "Hello?"

"Isabella! It's Sara!"

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm standing at your door, waiting for you to answer…"

I jumped up and opened the door. "Holy shit, what are you doing?" I asked my friend and hugged her tightly.

"I'm back from my tour. And I'm working at Tripler now as my new assignment." She looked me up and down. "Fancy party last night?"

I smiled and realized it was raining and I hadn't told anyone about the engagement. I showed her my left hand.

"Ohhh my god! He asked you!?"

I smiled and squealed. "Yes! Last night, it was beautiful!"

"That's so fantastic, I'm so happy for you. Where is Super SEAL?" She asked. "Not celebrating?"

I smiled. "You know how I feel about that. I won't have sex until I'm married. And he had to leave for a case last night."

"Bummer. Your practically married, why don't you just go for it?"

I sighed. "I means a lot for me to wait. And Steve is fine with it. Just drop it okay?"

"Okay…" Sara says sitting on the couch where I had been. "I do love that dress."

"Thanks, so do I." I say going for the stairs. "Come with me, I'll change." I look at my phone and catch a text from Steve that was left hours ago.

 _Good Morning Beautiful, hope you slept well. I miss you. Can't come anytime soon to see you, really busy. Love you, SM_

I smiled and showed Sara. She giggled and laid on the bed.

 _Morning baby, slept on the couch. Fell asleep. If you need anything just let me know okay? Love you, Bella_

"Let's go take the team coffee and breakfast." I say to Sara.

"Sounds good to me. I have to check into the hospital later to meet with personal."

"No a problem." I say getting out of my dress and pulling on a pair of white shorts. I smiled and pulled on my red bra, knowing it would drive Steve crazy. I took one of his button up dress shirts and put it on, tying the bottom just so enough of my stomach showed and left a few buttons on the top open, so he could easily see into my shirt. I turned and looked at Sara. "Can you fish tail my hair?"

She nodded and sat up while I sat on the floor in front of her. As she bride day hair I thought about Steve. All the times he would take me into his arms and kiss me. Or just hold me. He always would seem to know what I wanted and needed. I thought back to a day I had a few days ago. I had been texting Steve during my lunch break and he was sending me all sorts of dirty messages. Ones that I happily replied to. When I went back into the ER a man had come in with chest pains I had worked on him for over two hours when he finally died. I was a emotional wreck. I hadn't lost anyone like that in a long time. My brain wasn't firing on all It's cylinders. The head ER doctor came in and told me to go and take the rest of the night off. By the time I had gotten home it was past midnight. I walked into the front door and when Steve came around the corner he took one look at me and he set his beer down. He had asked me if I was okay and I soon my head no. He took me into his arms and I fell apart. He held me tightly. And I felt like he was putting my broken pieces back together. He picked me up and set me on his lap while he sat on the couch. He was caressing my hair and my cheeks. Making sure he gave every part of me the needed attention I needed.

"Okay your done….where do we pick breakfast up for them?" Sara asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I shook my head and realized I had zoned out. "We have to go to this place to get Steve's food. It's a all organic place and then on the way to the Palace we can get everyone else's food."

Sara smiled. "Sounds good, let's go."

 **Steve POV:**

I sat on the couch, my head was hurting. I had bruised ribs and I felt like I had been hit with a large truck. I laid my head on the back of the couch and I heard Danny walk in. "You okay Babe? You took such a hard fall."

"I'm okay Danno…I just… I'm tired."

"It's the adrenaline crash..?"

I knew he was worried. I could hear it in his voice. "Maybe. I don't know. Did we get the last guy?"

"Yeah Steve, you asked me that an hour ago."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say. I stood up and slightly off balance. "I need water." I say.

"I'll get it. Sit down." Danny said, using his hands to try and encourage me to si back down.

"Danny, I need to move around.." I say slowly walking towards my office door. Trying to get my eyes to clear up. They were a bit fuzzy. I was using the wall and other things to help keep my balance.

"Hey you idiot, get back in there or I'll take your ass to the hospital." Danny said behind me.

I ignored Danny's pleas and I walked into the room where Kono and Chin had bottles of water across the smart table . Lou looked up at me and moved quickly, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and slowly walking me towards the table. He sat me down on the chair he was sitting in and opened a bottle of water. "Drink it slowly Steve." He said. I nodded and took small sips. I realized I was still in my tactical gear. "Get this off of me." I demand.

"What in the actual fuck happened to him?" Isabella voice says from behind Lou.

"I'm fine.." I say taking another sip of water.

"He's not fine. He got hurt and is refusing medical care." Danny says stepping back into my view.

"Any no one thought of calling his dawned doctor?!" Bella shouts, handing Danny several white bags. She walks over to me and knees down. "What happened?"

I take a breath and wince in the pain from my ribs, I swallowed hard. "I was running across shipping containers chasing down our perp. He discharged his weapon and then I discharged mine a moment later. I killed him upon impart, bullet to the head. His two shots he got off landed in my vest. I was pushed off the container from the impact and I fell off of the two shipping containers."

"And landed on the ground, hitting his head." Danny complained.

Isabella sighed, as she patted down my vest and pulled the small flashlight from it and turned it on, shining it in my eyes and moving it away, doing the same to each eye. "Did his head bounce off the ground?"

"Not that I saw." Kono said.

Everyone else said no in response. "It seems like you probably don't have a concussion, however I do think you knocked the marbles a little loose in your head."

"I'm okay.." I say again.

"When did you eat last?" Bella asked me. I could see the concern in her eyes. It made me smile.

"Last night at the party." I answer.

"Danny, give me the blue bag." Bella asked, her eyes never leaving mine. Danny handed her the bag and she opened it. I knew it was from the restaurant I would usually grab food from. "Eat Steve…I'm sure you are experiencing a bit of adrenaline withdraws."

I nodded as I ate the breakfast sandwich. After a few moments I felt my body starting to slow and the trembling stopped. My vision came back to me, I finished off the water and ate the last piece of the food. I looked down at Bella and she motioned with her hands for me to sit up. "Let's take the Kevlar off yeah?"

I nodded. "I know they are bruised."

"Probably." She says

As Isabella reached up to help take the vest off I noticed she was wearing my shirt. I looked down and saw her red bra. She looked up at me with her eyes, her lashes long and full. My eyes move down to her lips and I lick my own. She finally got the vest off and pulled my shirt off. She winced at the bruising on my skin as her fingers brushed against my skin. I moaned at her touch. Forgetting that everyone was even standing around us. She pushed around on my ribs some and I made faces in pain, which she knew. "Deep breath please Steve?"

I nodded and took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Am I dying doc?"

She giggled and smiled. "No. Just badly bruised. I'd suggest that you take a few days off, but I know you won't listen so let's just wrap them okay?"

"Whatever you want Bella." I say and I reach out for her and pull her a little closer so my lips can capture hers, in a soft kiss. Our lips parting only to let our tongues collide together briefly.

She pulls back and looks up at Danny. "Can I have that ace wrap please?"

"I have the first aid kit right here…."Lou said as he pulled the bandage out and tossed it to Bella.

She caught it and smiled. Her phone started to ring and she pulled it from her pocket and wrapped me up in the process. "Burns… yes.. I understand it's fine. I'll be there as soon as I can. Yes, Mahalo."

"What is it?" I ask looking at Bella.

"There's been a shooting, all hands are being called into the hospital. I gotta go Steve." She said finishing up the wrap. "Take some ibuprofen, and go to bed. I'll check in when I can. Can someone take him home, I need his truck."

"Ill do it." Lou said.

She looked at me and ousted her lips to mine. "Bye Steve, love you."

"Love you too baby." I say as she walks away and heads to the hospital. I look up at Danny. "Take me home."

He raised his eyebrows. "Seriously, you listen to her but not me?" His hands raise up in the air. "Unbelievable , un-fucking believable."

"What?" I ask, slowly standing up. "What the fuck is your problem today?"

Danny closed his mouth and looked over at me. His hands on his hips. "Let's get you home okay? Let's just go."

I shook my head and slowly followed Danny, I didn't make it past the smart table before I started to loose my balance. Lou grumbled and took my arm, leading me out of the Palace and towards Danny's car. I looked up at Lou and smiled. "Thanks buddy, when I get better I'll let you teach me how to play golf."

Lou laughed. "That's great Steve. Is Danny okay?"

I shrugged and looked over at my partner. "I'm not sure, something is wrong with him."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Lou asked. "I can sit with you for a while."

I shook my head. "I think I want Danny to, see if he'll open up to me. But come over later…we'll have a beer."

"Call if you need anything. I'll have Renee make you up some dinner."

I knew not to argue with him so I nodded my head and got into the Camaro. Passenger side this time. Danny got in and started to drive away. He was angry, his knuckles were white and he kept shifting in his seat. His left hand was playing with his lips and his chin. He only did that when he was angry. I knew of wasn't the time to ask him if he was okay. I was worried about him, worried that we were having another Jake issue, but with Josh. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I was confused about his attitude. Before I knew it the car stopped and we were at my house. I slowly climbed out and made my way to the door, Danny behind me the whole time. In case I needed him. I pushed the door open and went over to the couch and laid down. I closed my eyes. "Danny?"

"What?" He spat.

"What's going on? Why are you so angry?" I ask, keeping my eyes closed.

He sighed and sat at the other end of the couch. I lifted my feet up and laid them on his legs. "How do you know?"

"I know something is wrong, you are angry. Mad at me. I understand you. I know you. Your my boy." I said calmly.

He sighed and rested his arm on my feet. "It's Josh….he's been pressing me…"

I sat up quickly. "Is he fucking with you?" I ask my hands tight in a fist.

Danny sighed. "God Steve, no…just shut up…animal…fuck."

I laid back down. "I swear to God Danny, if that ever happens again I will kill the mother fucker.."

Danny laughed. "I know babe, but just listen." He readjusted himself to he was facing me. "He's pushing me for a wedding date. You know how I feel about marriage Steve."

I did know how he felt. He didn't want to have anything to do with it. I didn't feel it was time for me to talk yet though, so I kept quite and looked at him . Waiting for him to talk. "After what Rachel did. Our marriage sucked at the end. Yeah, it was fantastic at first and I got Grace out of it. But the pain and the suffering, the fighting. God, Steve….it was really bad. And then she met Stan. Divorced me and, well you've heard all of this before." His voice dropped and he sounded so distant.

"But, what does that have to do with Josh?"

He sighed. "I don't want the same thing to happen again. I love that man so much Steve. I wouldn't want to ruin it by getting married."

I chuckled. "But Danny, look at your parents. They have been married for such a long time and they are happy. Why not strive for that?"

He rubbed his hand through his hair, smoothing it out. It was his nervous habit. "I know Steve. I know they've had a amazing relationship. So has my sisters. But look, my marriage with Rachel…fucked. She hates me. Ashley, she left. Jake…well that was just even more fucked than what Rachel did. Do you see a pattern?"

I nodded slowly and sat up a little. "But look at us Danno, we have made it through five years."

He laughed. "We aren't in a relationship Steve."

"Maybe not the kind you'd think, but it's a good one. I know you better than anyone. And I always will. But you have to start looking at the bright side of things Danny, or you will never know what It's like to have that real love that you always complain about." I say wincing in pain.

"You need to rest Steve. Thanks for letting me talk."

I smiled. "Anytime Danno." I closed my eyes and slid down into the couch. I felt something on me and I look down and see Danny laying a blanket down on me. I smiled again and found self sound asleep. I dreamed about Afghanistan.


	24. The Fight

_I stepped out of the Jeep and walked over to the medic tent. I carried my rifle close to my body like I had been trained to do. I opened the door and found the doctor she looked like a mess. Her hair up and her body was busy moving around from bed to bed. I noticed she was alone. I walked in and set my weapon down. "Do you need help?" I asked._

 _She turned around and for a moment I was stunned. Her green eyes were perfect. It looked just like the waters back in Hawaii. Home. I missed home. "Yes, can you take this gauze and hold it to the wound over there…" She nodded with her head. I nodded back and took the gauze from her. I did as she had asked and eventually came over to me and got the gun shot wound treated. I looked up and smiled at her. She shared the look back at me. We stood up and went to clean our hands. I leaned up against a cabnit and folded my arms across my chest._

 _"I'm Isabella Burns." She said sticking her hand out._

 _I accepted it. "Steve McGarrett. You aren't military."_

 _"How do you know?" She asked releasing my hand._

 _I laughed. "No fatigues. You aren't that cool under pressure, so I'm guessing this is the first time you've been in theater."_

 _"You are right. I was suppose to go to Africa on the doctors with out boarders, but my orders changed last minute and I was asked to come here. Apparently the last doctor that was here was killed during the bombing, and they needed a doctor that was a trained as a ER doctor."_

 _I smiled. "Navy SEAL on the reserve list. I run the Governors task force in Hawaii, and they called me up to start recon on getting the kidnapped kids out of here. But I think I'll end up doing some more ops."_

 _"Well now that we have the run down of each other, what do you say I buy you a really shitty cup of coffee."_

 _I smiled. "Your on."_

I opened my eyes and the soft light out he TV bothered my eyes. I blinked a few times and realized that my eyes had felt better as did my head. I stretched and realized there was voices in the kitchen. It was dark. I pulled my phone from my pocket and saw it was nearly two am. I sat up as pain went though my ribs. I shook it off and slowly made my way into the kitchen. Rubbing my eyes before I entered. I saw Danny standing between Isabella. His hands holding a ice-pack. I shook my head, opened and closed my eyes again. "Bella, what happened?"

Danny turned around and looked between the two of us. "I'll go now. Glad your okay babe." He kissed her cheek. "See you later Steve." He touched my shoulder and squeezed.

I look Danny's place and looked that the bruise forming on Bella's jaw. "Baby, what happened?"

She smiled slightly. "That shooting that happened tonight was at a local clinic. And they had brought the wounded to the hospital. I got there just as a ambulance pulled up, I took the case and as I started to access the wounds to the man. I went to cut his clothes off and as I did he swung a right hook to my cheek."

I closed my eyes and wrapped my fingers around the back of her neck, pushed out noses together. I didn't like that someone attacked Bella. My Bella. No one lays a hand on her. I had to push my anger aside to concentrate on her. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"I was working on the shooter Steve, every time I got him stable enough he would flat line again. I worked on this ass hole for two hours Steve. Two hours." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"What happened to him?"

She lifted her body from mine and looked into her eyes. Tears forming. I knew he didn't make it. I hated terror, I hated the way people would attack innocent people. But Bella was a doctor and when someone died on her watch, it took some of her soul away. I sighed and kept my hands on her neck and pulled her in close to me. My lips soft against hers, she moaned into my mouth as she opened it for me. Smooth tongues gliding across one another, teeth nipping at lips. She wrapped her arms around my rib-cage. Our bodies close, heavy breathing and panting filled my ears. We only parted for the need to breathe properly. I looked into her eyes and they were different than before. Last filled. I knew where this was going.

"Steve…." She pushed her lips to my neck, running her teeth along my skin. Sending electricity throughout my body. "…I want you so bad."

I closed my eyes. "Baby, you wanted to wait remember?"

"We are practically committed." She said looking into my eyes.

"As much as I don't want to stop Bella….you will regret this. And I will not be part of that reason okay? Just trust me."

"Why are enough afraid to make love to me?"

I shook my head. Was I afraid? "Bella, you told me when we were back in Afghanistan, that night remember?" She nodded slowly. "You told me that you were a Virgin and that you wanted to stay like that until your wedding night. I cant…." I paused. "…I won't be the reason why you break your promises…to yourself."

She pushed her lips together and turned her head. "I'm throwing myself at you and you are telling me no? What do I need to do to make you understand that I want this?"

I shook my head. "You don't want this. Not really. I love you Bella and I won't let you compromise for a few moments of pleasure. Not now. Not until we are married. I'm fine with just making out and touching." I smile and think of the times we've made out. "I'm going to go to bed, before we start really getting into it. And before things are said that we can't take back." I leaned into kiss her lips and she turned and I got her cheek instead. I huffed. "Good night. I love you Bella." I turned to leave.

I hear her jump down from the counter. "Why do you have be in control all of the time, why can't you just let someone have what they want huh?"

I stopped and raised my eyebrows. "Bella, go to bed."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe I should just go fuck Danny like that other woman, huh? Maybe that would make you see that I'm being serious."

I was pissed. I pushed her up against the counter, one of my hands on her throat. "You want me like this huh? You want me to give it to you rough baby, because I can…." I had my hand down her shorts and my fingers wrapped around her neck. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was fast. "I told you that you wouldn't want this. Not right now. Listen. To. Me." I pushed off of her and stormed up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door. I stripped my clothes off and got into bed. My whole body was shaking and my head hurt again. I picked up the phone by the bed and dialed Danny's number.

"Yeah?" His voice said into the line.

"Oh my fucking God Danny, was Bella drinking?" I ask.

"Not that I know of why?" He asked.

"We just got in a fight about sex…." I sighed.

I can hear him laughing into the phone. "She wanted it, I told her that I wouldn't be the reason why she would have regrets later and then she made some crack about you and Ashley fucking."

"Whoops. I'm uh…sorry Steve."

I knew he was. I knew that it wasn't anything to do with Danny. I was frustrated. "It's fine. I'm going to try and sleep it off."

"You did something else didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Steve….just give it until tomorrow. Go to bed alright? Call me tomorrow if you need an excuse."

I laughed. "Thanks buddy.

"Love ya babe. Night."

"Yeah, night. Love ya too Danno."

I hung the phone up and settled down for the night.


	25. Make Up

**Bella POV:**

I sat in the chair of our room. I was exhausted. I hadn't slept much and I was still angry at myself from the fight we had last night. I watched at Steve slept peacefully. His long lashes perfect. His breathing was soft. I knew he was right about last night. I knew I would totally regret it later. I was just frustrated. Over everything. I missed home. I was loving Hawaii but I missed my family. I hadn't been home in two years, and the loss of the shooter last night just made me loose it even more. Sure, I wasn't rooting for him to live but I didn't want to loose the guy either. I needed him to live. I watched at Steve started to move around I his sleep. I looked at the alarm lock and it was nearly six. He would be awake anytime. I loved this man. And I think part of me fell in love him even more when he had denied me last night. He really did care of me and my feelings. I smiled. I wanted to just curl up next to him and tell him that I was sorry and he was right and everything would be fine. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my knees. They were pulled up to my chest. I might as well use them.

"Bella?" Stevens rough voice pulled me back to reality. "What are you doing over there?"

"Thinking." I said.

He shook his head and pulled the blankets back, scooting back. I smile and walk over to him, and sliding in. Letting him spoon me. His hand rested on my hip as his fingers moved up and down. Giving me a chill up an down my spine. His breath hot on my skin. He smelled like perfection. "Steve?"

"Mmm?" He took to kissing my neck.

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have brought anything up about your past relationship. And I'm sorry for pushing you."

He held on to my tighter. "It's okay. I was angry but I think it's because I'm afraid."

I was stunned. What the hell would he be afraid of? I turned my body so I was facing him, our limbs wrapping around one another. "Why?"

He looked me up and down with his eyes, his long lashes resting on his face. "I'm afraid that if I give you that part of me, you'll leave….just like Catherine did."

I tried to give him the best smile that I could. "Oh Steve…" I wrapped my arms tighter around him. "….I wouldn't leave. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled. "I know. It's just a weird glitch in my head. I'm use to people abandoning me."

"That won't ever happen. I won't ever leave you, it would have to be a act of God to make me leave you."

He kissed my lips. Forgetting about morning breath. "I love you too. But I still want to wait."

I laughed and bit my lip. "Me too Sailor."

He smiled wide, showing off his beautiful teeth. "Then I should move."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't remove myself from you then I'm afraid I'll come all over you."

I laughed out as he got up and pulled clothes on for his morning run and swim. "I'll see you soon."

I smiled. "I'll be here." He winked.


	26. Wedding Prt:1

**omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg! :) Sorry theres only one chapter left! :(**

 **Steve pov - march**

I put my glass of champagne down and held my arms out for Bella. She smiled and hugged me tightly. She looked amazing. Dressed in a black plunging dress that hugged every part of her so perfectly. Her hair was up off her shoulders. I smiled when she pulled back. "Where's our blushing grooms?"

I nodded in the direction of one. "Josh is mingling with guests and Danno is getting ready. In fact, I need to go see him."

She nodded. "I'll go find Gracie."

I kissed her neck and walked back into the depths of my house. Danny had insisted they get married here since I have a private beach and the backyard for the guests. I laughed when he told Josh that it was going to be here, a whole fight ensued but eventually Danny got his way. I passed through the living room and up the stairs into my room. I knocked on the door and opened it. "Danno?"

He walked out of the bathroom. I was actually taken back by the white suit and white dress shirt with a black tie. I smiled. "Looking good brah." But Danny wasn't smiling. In fact he looked white as a ghost. "Danny?" I closed the distance between us and grabbed his biceps. "What's Wong?"

He shook his head. "I…. I… oh God.. I can't… breathe…" he pulled at his tie and clothes trying to loosen the clothing around his neck.

My eyes were roaming his body, he didn't seem to be hurt. "What's wrong with you?"

His eyes locked onto mine. "I can't…. Marry..god…" he started coughing from his… oh God he's having a panic attack.

"Danny you have to breathe slowly."

He kept shaking his head, his breathing becoming deep and fast. This was worse than him being confined places. I moved behind him and wrapped my body around his, keeping my breathing slow and deep. I used the wall as a brace but found myself sliding down it, keeping my tight grip on my partner. We landed with a thud. I closed my eyes. "Danny, you got this okay. Focus on my breathing." He didn't answer but I didn't expect him to.

The door flung open and Lou stood there his eyes wide. I just held on to Danny. "Is he okay? It's time."

Danny's body tensed up. "Lou, stall…. "I plead. "Don't let him up here."

Lou nodded his answer and locked the door and left. I closed my eyes just as Danny's breathing got slower. "That's it buddy. What happened, you were okay last night."

He didn't move, I didn't either. Kept my grip on him. "I can't do it Steve…"

I nodded. "You don't have to Danny."

"Remember when we first became partners and we came up with our code word, you said you'd get me out of there, no matter what, no questions asked?"

I smiled. "Yeah, of course."

Danny pulled himself out of my grasp and pulled me up to my feet. "Steve?"

I nodded, I know worry was etched into my face. I swallowed hard. "Yeah?"

Danny looked up into my eyes. His face wet with tears, pouring from his eyes. "Pineapple."

My lips parted and I let a small breath escape my lips. I pushed past him and grabbed my wallet, badge and gun from the dresser. I crossed over to the closet and pulled my go bag from the closet. "Let's go."

Danny let out a small sob. I opened the door and looked down to see the house was cleared. Danny right behind me. I found feel him touch my shoulder like he would in a raid, but he kept his hand there this time. I looked at Danny and gave him my items. "Go to the car okay?" he nodded and I watched as he left the house for his car. My mind was reeling. I didn't know what any of this meant. But I had to protect him. He was my family. He was my Danny. I wondered why I felt that protective? I walked out to the back yard and saw Josh standing at the alter. Bella was standing with my team. I smiled slightly and spoke low. "Guys.."

"Steve, what's wrong with Danny?" Lou asked.

"Listen, tell everyone the wedding is off. Apologies from Danny. But this can't happen." I say.

"Where is he?" Kono asked.

"Look, he's safe right now okay. I'm going with him, I don't know how long we will be gone but I'll let you know when we get to where ever we are going. Don't let Josh follow." I say. "Bella I'll call you later." I kissed her cheek and found myself jogging towards my front door. By the time I reached Danny's car I jumped in the drivers seat and drove down my drive way. "Where to Danny?"

"Anywhere." He sobbed out.

I nodded and punched the car into gear and headed for North Shore. Within minutes Danny's cell started to ring, when ignored mine was going off next. I took Danny's phone and turned it off. I picked mine up and dialed Gracie's number.

"Hey baby, I'm with Danno. He's okay alright. He just needs to think for a bit."

"Can he call me later?" The girl asked.

"Course! I'll even bring you a present back okay, love you Gracie." I say before turning my phone off.

We drove in silence until Danny realized that we were headed towards Kewela Bay. "Aren't you going to ask why?"

I wanted to. I needed to know why I just up and dropped everything for him. "I wanted you to have some space Danny. I love you but I wasn't sure if you were ready."

"I can't marry someone when I'm in love with someone else."

"What?" I ask as I pulled into Turtle Bay Resort.

Danny sighed. And turned towards me. "Steve, I'm in love with someone else."

I shook my head. "Who?"

"You."

I spun my head around and looked at Danny. My mother agape. "Come again?"

Danny took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "I'm in love with you Steven."

My brain went blank. I swallowed hard. "I'm gonna go get a room." I climbed from the car and went into the resort. I went through the motions of getting a room and went back out where Danny had our bags, one on each arm. I just nodded at him to follow me. We reached our room and threw everything down. I sat on one of the beds. My mouth was dry and my brain was foggy. "Danny?"

"Yes."

"I want to talk to you I do, but I need to go for a run okay? I need to think, clear my head. Don't leave me okay?" I look up into his green eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere babe."

"Okay." I huff as I stand up and walk into the bathroom, pealed off the suit I had been wearing. I pulled on some of my running clothes I brought and left the room. I walked down the brick path to the beach. I had every intention of running but instead I sat down in the soft sand. I wasn't sure why Danny confessed his love for me. I wasn't sure what had caused him to panic about it now. My own feelings of Danny I thought were just being a good friend. Sure we always told each other that we loved one another, but had it meant more than just friendship or Ohana? There were always touches. Always little glances and jokes. But I didn't think I was gay. I loved women. God, Bella. I shook my head of her and thought if Danny. I always put him first. Always. I closed my eyes and thought about how everything I did was always for Danny. Or Gracie. I wondered why he waited so long to tell me? Wait, what? Why am I even contemplating this? I needed answered from Danny first. I needed to know what his thoughts were. As I sat there watching the sun slow go down. I stood up and ran back in the direction I came in. Taking the steps by two and arriving at the room. I knocked on it and within a few moments Danny opened the door. I had my hand against the door jam and my breathing was fast from the quick run. His blonde hair laid back in its perfect place. His shirt open, showing off his chest hair. I sighed and moved past him and sat back where I had been earlier.

"You love me?"

He nodded and pulled the chair in front of me. "I have for a while."

"I don't know what to say here Danny, I'm sorry I'm shocked." I say looking in to his beautiful eyes. "God dammit….. " I stand up and move over to the window.

Danny came and stood next to me. "What do you want to say Steve?"

"I'm just confused Danny. I wasn't really expecting this. That's all. I'm wonder what all of our touches, glances meant, the I love yous. My brain can't comprehend any of this." I say looking him in the eyes. My hands shoved in the pockets of my shorts.

"What do you want it to mean?" Danny asked looking up at me.

My breathing gets deeper. "That's just it Danny. I feel like all of it should mean something. We are close." I rub my hands over my face. "To close."

"Yeah." Danny moved and stepped in front of me. "That's when I realized that what I felt for you was more than brothers, more than partners."

"When was that?" I ask.

He swallowed. "When I was with Jake."

I felt my nose flair at his name. I closed my eyes. I hated that he touched Danny. "I need to do something here okay?"

Danny nodded. "I trust you Steve."

I nodded. "I know you do."

I placed my hands on his shoulders. And I leaned down, my breathing heavy and fast. My head was spinning. Our lips were close. I slowly closed the gap and closed my eyes. Out lips touched and it felt warm, I felt like I could breathe. I opened my mouth and Danny slid his tongue against mine. I felt as though I was being shocked. I felt, home. I pulled back quickly. "Whoa.." I swallowed hard. I shook my head. "… Danny.. I… oh God." I closed my eyes. If I wasn't totally confused then, I sure am now. That kiss was electrifying. I felt like his lips were meant for me. My brain was trying to process everything faster, but all I could think of was Danny's hair. I've always wanted to touch it. When I opened my eyes again, Danny was there right in front of me. And I raised my hand and ran my fingers through his hair. "I've always wanted to do that." I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Danny laughed too. "I've always wanted you to do that."

"I don't know what this means Danny but, that kiss…" I looked away. "I felt like it was home."

He smiled. "Your foot popped."

"What the fuck Danny?"

He grinned. "They say when you share your first kiss with someone and your foot pops then he's the one."

I laughed and pulled Danny into me, hugging him with crushing power. "I think uh…ummm…" I pulled him back to arms length. "… I think we have a few phone calls to make."

"Who are we calling, and what are we telling them?"

"We need to call the team. Tell them we are okay. You need to call Josh."

"And Bella?"

I pushed my lips together. "I think I need to see her in person Danny. Do you want me to stay when you call Josh?"

He shook his head no. "Are you coming back?"

I nodded. "I am." I got changed into a set of clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Danny was sitting on the couch looking at his phone in front of him. "Danny?"

He looked up and smiled. "I'm probably going to far but you in a white t-shirt and a pair of washed out jeans, is fucking delicious."

I laughed and felt heat rising into my cheeks. I wasn't sure how to take that complement. This was new to me. "Thanks Danny. Are you going to be okay while I'm gone, I could just call Bella?"

He looked into my eyes and sighed. "I'll be okay. Whatever it is you need to tell her, I think it's best if you do it in person." He looked slightly worried though. "You are coming back here right?"

"Never leave a man behind. I'll be back soon Danny." I walked over to Danny, our eyes never leaving one another. I swallowed hard and I pulled him up into me. Holding on to him tightly when I pulled back I pushed my lips against his. I sighed into him. "I will be back Danny. Don't think this is over, because I don't even understand this myself okay?" I turned to leave.

Danny nodded. "Steve?" He called out just as I was about to walk out the door. "Thank you." He said softly. I nodded and went back to the car.

 **OMG!**

 **MCDanno or no?!**


	27. Wedding Prt:2

**WOW here it is...thanks everyone!**

I sat in the car before pulling my cell phone out and calling Kono. I pulled out of the parking lot as she answered the phone. "Steve?" She questioned. "Where are you guys, are you okay?"

I sighed. "We are okay." I took a deep breath in through my nose and slowly let it out. "I've got Danny somewhere safe. I'm headed back to Oahu. I need to talk to Bella."

"We are all at our house. Everything is cleaned up, should we go?" Kono questioned.

"No it's okay. Stay there. I'll see you soon." I hung up before she could ask any other questions.

The drive gave me time to think. I wondered if I had been in love with Danny all along and I didn't realize it. I wondered if that's why all of my other relationships didn't work. Because I was in fact in love with Danny. I didn't feel like I was gay. But maybe I was in love. As I drove I realized that I was a little more in love with Danny than what I should be. But I needed to do one thing. I needed to kiss Bella. I needed to see what it felt like to kiss her. I hoped that Danny was okay to call Josh on his own. I worried that he wouldn't handle the stress of it buy himself. I shook my head when I had realized that I had told Bella that I was afraid she would leave me like everyone else. Danny has never left me. He has always been there. He has rescued me three times. He really did love me. Before I realized it I had pulled up in front of my house. I noticed that my whole team was there, Max and Kamekono as well. I turned the car off and sighed. I slowly walked into the house and saw everyone outside. Bella had still worn the dress I saw her in. Sure she was beautiful but my thoughts kept returning to Danny. I walked outside and she looked up and smiled at me. "Steve, is everything okay?"

I closed the distance and pulled her up into me. I pushed my lips against hers, allowing our tongues to collide. The kiss was rushed and hard. But I didn't feel anything. When I kissed Danny I felt like I was kissing home. The kiss with Danny left a funny feeling deep in my stomach and I liked it. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "We need to talk." I say.

She nodded and took my hand, taking me down to the beach. I saw Josh standing there. I shook my head and pulled her into some heavy bushes. "Isabella..." I say running my hands through my hair, much like Danny did to his own hair. "...I don't even know how to start this."

She looked down and then back into my eyes. "You and Danny?"

"How did..."

She cut me off with her hand. Signaling me to stop. She smiled. "I've seen it for a while Steve. That's why I wanted to have sex with you, I wanted to make you stay. But I cant. You are in love with Danny."

"How did you know? I mean..." I turn around and leaned against a tree. "...I didn't even know."

Bella smiled and bit her lip. "It's obvious Steve. And you just admitted to it."

I did. Oh God. I did. I felt like throwing up.

Bella rushed to my side as I started to breathe faster. She was rubbing her hand in circles on my back. "it's okay Steve. Am I hurt? Sure. Of course I am. I'll get over it and eventually we can be friends. I love you so much and I want you to be happy. If Danny makes you happy then that's all I can ask for."

"How can you be so calm? Don't you want to smack me?" I pull myself up.

She smiled and stood next to me. Lacing out fingers together. "Steve, your intentions was to be with me. You didn't even realize that you loved him till today, right now maybe. You wouldn't ever hurt me on purpose. I think you owe to to yourself to figure out how to be happy and how to do what's best for you.."

I smiled. "I don't want to loose you Bella."

"You wont. I'm your friend. I'll always be here for you. No matter what." She looked at me and smiled. "I took a shift at the hospital tonight. You need to go back to Danny and comfort him. Josh has been on the phone for over an hour. And Grace is freaking out. I'll have my things out by Monday." Bella said. "I love you Steve, go to Danny."

I nod and she stretched herself up and kissed my cheek. "I love you too." I say as she walked away.

I looked up and saw Josh. He was fuming. I walked over to him and gave him my best smile. "You okay Josh?" I ask.

His eyes showed so much anger. His jaw was moving. I saw his fist come up to hit me, but my hand wrapped around his fist and I pulled his arm behind him, causing him to go down on one knee. "Uncle Steve!" Gracie yelled. I looked up and shook my head at her, Adam wrapped his arms around the young girl, holding her back. "Josh, I don't know what Danny told you but taking it out on me is not the answer. You are angry, I get that. But go home. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Tell me you understand, cause if you try to hit me again. I will have Kono over there arrest you and you don't want Kono. She can be mean when someone fucks with her family."

"I get it. I'll go." He said. "I'll pack up Danny's shit."

"Make sure you get it all, because if I have to come back, I'm bringing Kono, Chin and Lou."

He nodded and I let him go. I watched as he walked around to the front of the house. Gracie was realized from Adam's grip and she flung herself into me. "Where's Danno?"

I smiled and bent down to look at her in the eyes. "He's up in North Shore. I'm going to stay with him a few days."

She smiled and hugged me. "Is Danno going to be happy now?"

I scrunched my face. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "Are you and Danno in love? Are you two going to be dating?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Gracie, is that what you want?"

She smiled and nodded. "I think you were the only one that didn't know that Danno loved you."

I laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I love you Gracie. And to answer your question...maybe. This is new for me okay?"

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I love you too Uncle Steve."

I moved over to the lanai and looked at my team. "I better head back, who is taking Gracie tonight?"

Adam and Kono smiled at me. "We are."

Chin smiled and looked at Abby. "What?" I asked.

"So um, are you and Williams official now?" Lou asked.

"What?"

Gracie sat next to me and took my hand into hers. "I think he's going to try."

"It's about damn time." Kono said after receiving a look from Gracie for using a swear word.

"Pay up." Gracie said holding her hand out.

"Did you guys bet on us?"

Everyone smiled and handed the young girl money. She looked up at me and smiled. "Sorry. I bet that Danno would freak out and not marry Josh. And that you two would get together."

I shook my head and took the money from Gracie. "You will talk to your Dad about this. I gotta get back to Danny."

Lou yelled out something about using lots of lube. I sure hoped that Gracie didn't hear that. I drove back up to North Shore and stopped in front of the room. I got out of the car and pushed the plastic key into the slot. It opened and I found the lights low. Danny's tux laying on the floor. He was laying in bed. I leaned against the wall watching him sleep. Something was changing deep down inside of me. I knew it was feelings for Danny. I knew that I had to give my brain time to think through things, to determine if this is what I really wanted. I was tired of bouncing from relationships. But deep down, I knew that with Danny it would be different. It was cold in the room and even though Danny had sleep clothes on I could tell he was shaking. I stepped out of the shoes I was wearing and walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets over Danny's body. I ran my hand gently over his head, feeling the soft locks between my fingers. I bent down and kissed his head. I pulled one of the chairs in front of the sleeping form and sat down. Watching his chest rise and fall. He looked peaceful when he slept, he didn't look wound up like he always does. I smiled and thought about couples therapy I had accidentally got us into. Danny was so pissed off at me. And I thought about the times that I had put myself in danger and Danny would yell at me, telling me how stupid it was. The touches, the embraces. The signs were there. He had loved me for long. As the night drug on I started to realize that I had loved him, not as a friend or family. But I loved him romantically. I was kidding myself. I had been all along. I scrubbed my face with my hands. I felt like I had been slapped in the face. I love Danny. I thought back to the time when I was tricked by Jenna, when Wo Fat kidnapped me in North Korea. When I sat in the back of that truck and Danny opened the back. I thought I was dreaming when I saw his face. But I knew then that something had changed, but I wouldn't let myself go deeper than that. I felt my chest tighten and tears started falling from my eyes. I was in love with Danny Williams. I slowed my breathing and wiped my tears from my eyes. I realized that rain started to fall so I got up and closed the window and door of the room. I went back to my place on the chair and kept my eyes trained on the sleeping form in front of me. I wanted to study him. I smiled remembering the first time I had seen Danny with his shirt off, he kept gawking at me. I now wondered if it was because he liked what he saw.

The rest of the night I thought about our relationship and where I wanted it to go. Why I needed it. I was convinced I was in love with Danny. There was no doubt about that. I was scared about how to take the next step. I needed to take this slow, but I didn't want to take it super slow. I knew Danny like the back of my hand. I just needed to take the physical aspect slow. I trusted him with my life and therefore I needed to trust him with everything about me. My life when I was a kid, my Military life. The life I had now. I needed to let him in and see the emotional Steve. Which I never let anyone see. But him. And. Gracie. I smiled when I thought of her, but shook my head when I realized she had bet on us getting together. And the rest of my team did the same. I pulled the money from my pocket and counted eight hundred dollars. I wasn't sure where some of it came from but I would figure it out eventually. I realized that the sun was starting to come up and Danny would need his coffee before he did anything else today. Yeah, I knew him. I gently picked the phone up and ordered room service. Giving them instructions on not knocking loudly. I wanted Danny to sleep as much as possible. Forty minutes later there was a soft knock and I gave the man a tip and pulled the cart in myself, careful not to wake Danny. I poured a cup of coffee and sat back down, reading a book that was in the bedside table. I was trying to distract myself until Danny woke. I had just taken a sip of coffee and turned the page when Danny groaned. I looked up and saw him stretching and looking into my eyes. "Well good-morning."

He smiled. "You came back."

I matched his smile. "I did." I stood up and poured him a cup of coffee and stirred in some milk. "You were asleep." I picked the mug up and placed it on the table next to him. "Do you want something to eat yet?" I already knew the answer. He never ate first thing. Always had to have coffee first.

"No. I'm okay, thanks." Danny said sitting up and taking a drink of the hot fluid. "Did you sleep last night?"

I sat down back in the chair. "No. I was thinking all night." I glanced up at Danny.

He looked terrified. "Yeah? About what?"

I smiled and leaned forward, scooting my ass close to the end of the chair. "Us."

I saw Danny's chest rise and fall more quickly. "Oh..."

I reached out and laced my fingers with Danny's, my own breathing quick. I felt my pulse, it was beating so fast. "Danny...God, I don't know how to start..." I looked down at our feet and closed my eyes. I just needed to tell him the truth. Be honest. "...Danny..." I looked back up. I wanted to throw up. I have never been so nervous. "...I love you Danny. I'm ready for this. I need to go slow on the physical stuff but I think you can respect that right?"

Danny had tears flowing down his eyes. His hand was shaking lightly in mine. "Steve, Oh God...I love you too."

I stood up, keeping my hand locked in with Danny's and laced our other hand together. I didn't want to break this contact. I stood between his legs, my heart trying to jump out of my chest. I soon realized that I was getting hard. Almost fully hard. I was surprised. "Fuck it." I pushed Danny down on the bed. I figured his knee probably hurt bad, half off the bed. "Scoot up Danny." I raised myself up and watched as he did what I asked. I pushed my lips against his, my mind turned to mush while we kissed. It was slow, it was needy. We were exploring one another's mouths. Taking out time, out hands exploring too. Before I knew it I was grinding myself against his cock. The friction our clothes added was sending electrifying pulses throughout my body. Danny was moaning under me. Our kiss becoming more frantic, he pulled at my hair to kiss me differently. I felt him starting to shake, and I lost it. I came into my clothes. I knew he did too, but the way his breathing changed. I pulled back and pulled on his lip with my teeth. "My god Danny, that was fantastic."I rolled over and laid next to him.

"Way to take it Slow Steven." Danny smiled at me.

"Kiss my ass." I smiled back. "Are we good?"

He nodded. "We are more than good Steve. I love you."

"I love you too." I nuzzled my nose between his neck and ear. "By the way, there was a running bet on us getting together."

Danny pulled back from me. He seemed almost pissed. "Who the fuck did that?"

I laugh. "Everyone. Guess who won eight hundred dollars?"

"Eight hundred, fuck. Who?"

I smiled. "Your daughter."

"Shit."

"Yeah, I took it from her. Told her she was going to have to talk to you about it."

He smiled. "You'll make a good Uncle Steve."

I nodded and resumed my position on Danny. "Your moving in with me by the way."

He laughed. "Good. I can teach you dirty things."

"I think I can figure it out Danny."

"Want to go home?"

"Yeah, lets go home."

 **Well, it looks like they both found their one true love. Thanks for reading and I cant wait to start another, hopefully a sequel. Thanks for reading! :-) And thanks for the support!**


End file.
